Reminiscence
by Cao
Summary: Shonen-ai, Darkshipping (BakuraYami) Ancient Egypt. Yami loses his memory when Egypt is conquered. Bakura, not knowing who he is, tries to help. What happens when the Prince and a thief fall in love? Complete
1. A Beginning

Reminiscence  
  
By Dias (ff.net Penname – Tahirah)  
  
Genre: Shonen-ai  
  
Summary: Yami's world has been destroyed by Egypt's enemies, the Syrians. Wandering aimlessly, Yami encounters Bakura, who attempts to rebuild Yami's life. They grow on each other, coming to the point of love. But when a wedge is driven between them, came they overcome the obstacle and stay together?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou. I wish I did, however.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A soft breath of wind quickly passed overhead. The trees swayed and stood still. Evening came to be on the corrupt land of Egypt. Everywhere there was death and destruction, in every town, in every corner of the land. The country's wealth had been plundered, lives taken away. Many lay dead, and just as many were taken as slaves, to live their lives in the obedience of others.  
  
The palace was completely demolished. Silk sheets and wall hangings littered the once sparkling floors, now crowded with chucks of stone. The king had been killed, his priests captured. The servants had scattered at the first sign of chaos and the nobles betrayed their allegiance. There was nothing left.  
  
Buried beneath the rubble, somewhere near the Main Hall of the palace, there was a boy. Injured and unconscious, he was completely oblivious to what had happened around him. Late on the fifth night after the raid, he woke.  
  
The courtyard was empty, remains of shattered statues casting eerie shadows in the moonlight. The boy looked around in curiosity; his former memories forgotten. Bright crimson eyes scanned the area, his keen senses picking up a disturbance. There was something moving in the shadows.  
  
Who's there? Show yourself!" he called into the darkness, his shaking voice echoing in his head.  
  
"Just a simple peasant, looking for things to improve his conditions in life," came the reply.  
  
"A thief?" the boy asked again.  
  
"I suppose you could call me that, but I would call myself a business man. You know, just looking for the best deals. Then again, you wouldn't know the difference, would you? It looks like you were pretty well off."  
  
The boy took a moment to take in what he was wearing. Although dirty and torn in various places, the clothes he was wearing were clearly silk. His arms and neck were adorned in gold and silver jewelry, inlaid with precious stones. He was in shock.  
  
"What's your name?" the thief asked, suddenly strolling out from the shadows to confront the boy.  
  
"I.....I don't remember. I can't remember anything," the boy whispered quietly.  
  
"Well then, I'll call you Yami. You can come with me if you want. All I need is those jewels from your body," the thief contemplated.  
  
"I guess so. It's not like I have a choice, is it?" the boy, now named Yami replied.  
  
"No, not really. My name's Bakura, by the way," he stated.  
  
Something clicked in Yami's mind. His name seemed familiar.  
  
"Aren't you the most infamous thief in Egypt? The one who plunders the tombs of the dead?" Yami questioned bluntly as they walked through the destroyed corridors.  
  
"Hmm.....something like that I guess," Bakura mumbled as he examined Yami's jewelry. "This is solid gold!" he exclaimed, suddenly becoming very excited. "And these, these are pure diamonds! And rubies! Where did you get these pieces?!" he asked hungrily, waiting for a response.  
  
Yami took a moment before answering.  
  
"I think they were gifts. I'm not quite sure."  
  
As Bakura turned his attention back to the armbands and necklaces, content with Yami's answer, Yami turned his attention to the thief. He didn't look Egyptian. His platinum blond hair and pale complexion were the exact opposite of the average Egyptian. His dark brown eyes were full of worry and an unachievable dream. As Yami realized this, everything he had been made to learn came back to him. Among this knowledge was the intelligence of shadow magic.  
  
As if to test his recently regained memory, Bakura, being too obsessed with the gold and jewels, stepped on a jagged piece of glass. He fell to the floor with an 'umph'.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked, worry lining his voice. He instinctively got down on his knees and lifted Bakura's foot off the floor. Bakura was taken surprised by Yami's sudden actions.  
  
"The cut is two inches deep," Yami stated, pressing his hand over the gash, slowing the flow of blood.  
  
"How the hell can you tell that from one glance?" Bakura all but screamed. Yami ignored his comment and put more pressure on the wound, muttering a few incoherent words. A bright blue light suddenly surrounded his hand; not something you'd normally see everyday.  
  
"That answers my first question, but here's another. How the hell do you know how to heal? And with shadow magic, if I'm correct," Bakura inquired, getting hastily to his feet.  
  
Again, Yami hesitated in responding. He sighed and looked up to what had once been a wondrous design that spread across the entire ceiling. Now all that remained was a gaping hole, showing the fading stars in the night sky.  
  
"I can't remember Bakura. All I can remember is that everyone listened to what I said; I was served everywhere I went and all the content I was forced to study and memorize. As for the shadow magic, I was born with it. My overseer made sure I learned every spell imaginable," Yami sighed again.  
  
"Wow. You're going to be damn useful in life. But I think we've lingered too long. Even in all this chaos, the people would still love to see a thief hung. Now come on!" Bakura urged, and, much to Yami's disgust grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him out the ruined palace and away from Yami's previous life.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The High Priest paced anxiously in his cell, his mind clouded over by the past week. How had he, the second most powerful person in Egypt, along with the other five priests been taken here, to the very heart of their enemy's land? Their king had been killed; his son lost and their land torn into pieces. Set ran these things through his head over and over again, but he still hadn't come up with a logical explanation.  
  
A loud noise disturbed Set's thoughts. A Syrian guard had unlocked his cell and was opening the door. Behind the guard, Set could see the outlines of five men, Syria's chief advisors.  
  
As the guard opened the door all the way, the five men stepped into the dimly lit cell. The guard shut the door once all five had entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Set spat at the advisors. They chuckled at his antics.  
  
"Is that all Egypt is made of? Men with foul tempers? No wonder it was so easy to conquer," the leader of the five spat back.  
  
At this, Set launched himself at the leader, the tallest of the five. His face told everyone who saw it that he was not a man to mess with. Set's charge was prevented by two of the other men who held him back from their leader.  
  
"My name is Damon. You will learn to fear my name in time. But for now, chain him down,"  
  
The lesser advisors who held him pushed him until his back was against the wall, then snapped chains around his wrists and neck.  
  
"Now, you asked me what I wanted," Damon began as the guard let the other four out of the cell. "What I want is to know all of Egypt's little secrets. It's a pity your king was killed; he would have made an excellent source of information. So I guess I'll have to settle with you. Now, where should we start?"  
  
"Our country isn't completely defeated, Damon," Set sneered. "You didn't find the king's son did you? He's what will bring Syria to its knees. He's got more potential that your entire country and more to spare. He'll destroy you all!!" Set yelled psychotically. Damon's face went pale.  
  
"There was a son? As in a prince? You're lying, aren't you? Tell me the truth, you conniving bastard!" Damon demanded.  
  
All he got as a response was Set's insane cackling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dias: Well, do you guys like it? If so, I'll post more. I've got the entire thing written in my notebook.....  
  
Dark Dias: Ya, your English notebook.  
  
Dias: I was talking, you know. Anyway, if you guys like it, I'll put more up. And for Mind Shuffle II, I have no idea when that is going to be updated. Sorry to those who are following the story. Gomen nasai!! 


	2. Split

Chapter Two: Split  
  
"Bakura! Please stop! It hurts to run!" Yami cried desperately, trying to slow Bakura down. But Bakura wouldn't relent his high speed. Yami tried to stay on his feet as Bakura pulled him through the collapsed hallways. He wasn't successful.  
  
"Yami! Come on! We don't have time to slow down!" Bakura screamed at him, pushing himself off the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I....." Yami started.  
  
"No excuses. Now come on, and keep up!" Bakura snapped, darting off through the rubble. Yami forced himself to his feet and ran after Bakura.  
  
As they reached the outer court of the palace, Yami lost sight of Bakura.  
  
After a while of looking and shouting, Yami sat down on a crumbled pillar. As he sat, a pain shot through his thigh. In all the excitement, he had failed to notice the large gash on the back of his leg. A steady flow of crimson blood ran onto the stone pillar.  
  
He quickly flipped through his scattered memories for information about healing. He came across an old rule.  
  
'The healer can never be healed by himself. Help must be sought from a different healer.'  
  
A cold wind passed Yami and he curled up on the pillar. The breeze kept blowing and he sighed. Was this how it was going to be? Had Bakura deserted him?  
  
Yami fell into a fitful sleep A single crystalline tear slipped from his clamped eye and rolled down his cheek to fall on to the stone below.  
  
Bakura continued to run, ignoring Yami's complaints. Eventually Yami's voice stopped calling out. His thoughts drifted from the expensive jewelry in his pouch to Yami. He had found a boy in the remains of the palace. That boy had no memory whatsoever, but he managed to wield shadow magic, show fine clothing and possess many fine jewels. Yami was certainly an object of mystery. There was something that didn't seem.....common.....about Yami.  
  
His feet, by this time, had led him to the edge of the city, to where the rough, fallen walls gave way to the mighty desert. The wind whipped Bakura's hair around, but he didn't mind. His mind was still on Yami.  
  
He glanced back and noticed the boy wasn't following him. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'He must have fallen behind. He would be extremely useful on raids if he could only keep up. But I guess I can't give up on him.' Bakura thought, sitting down on a large boulder.  
  
As he sat there; facing the desert wind and letting it throw his hair about, the sun rose bringing bad luck. An outpost of Syrian soldiers was mounted at the top of the closest sand dune, watching the city's remnants. Bakura saw larger groups of soldiers riding into the city. Bakura was caught off guard as a small group of troops spotted him and trapped him from behind. Holding him to prevent him from escaping; they brought him to their general.  
  
The general was a tall, thickset man with a harsh stubble beard growing on his chin. As Bakura was thrown in front of him, he remained mounted on his horse.  
  
"So, you escaped the slave takers, did you? Well, it didn't do you much good." The soldiers gathered around them laughed.  
  
"I'm looking for a boy. The son of the king, to be exact. Do you know where I could possibly find him?" the general mocked.  
  
"No one has ever been allowed to go near the Prince except the tutors the king trusted," Bakura replied, trying to bore holes in the general's skull.  
  
"Maybe you've seen him around. According to our more than eager.....sources.....he's about five and a half feet tall with red and black spiked hair. He also has blond streaks; shooting upwards in the shape of lightning. It would appear to me that someone with those looks wouldn't go unnoticed in a crowd, now would he?" the general explained; mocking Bakura again.  
  
Bakura was paranoid. Could the boy be found in the palace actually be the High Prince of Egypt? It would explain the jewels, clothing and knowledge. The shadow magic was still a mystery though. The royal family hadn't been able to control it for centuries; why now? And how was he left behind when Egypt was plundered?  
  
His shock obviously didn't show because the general let out an irritated grunt and turned to walk away.  
  
"What are you going to do with him if you find him?" Bakura asked, trying to conceal his desperate worries.  
  
"Kill him of course. What else could we do with him?" the general chuckled. "But since you haven't seen him, you're of no more use to us. Kill him," He commanded casually to the men surrounding them.  
  
Bakura lunged at the soldiers, hoping to escape before they could sustain him. The soldiers pushed Bakura to the ground and held his arms behind his back. Bakura continued to struggle and, as a reward, was knock unconscious by a loose timber.  
  
The sun was starting to head towards the western horizon when Bakura woke. Bakura's head throbbed where he had been struck, but he could not move to soothe it. He had been hung by his arms on a piece of lumber that jutted out from one of the less destroyed buildings.  
  
Seeing that he was awake, one of the Syrian guards on the ground around him shouted for their general; Bakura was unaware of this. As the general leisurely strode over to where he was, Bakura was looking at the wrecked city of Thebes.  
  
The view scared Bakura. Everywhere he could see, from the banks of the Nile to the palace courtyard, Syrian soldiers were overturning stones and breaking through fallen structures.  
  
'Probably looking for Yami,' he supposed, bitterness edging his thoughts. 'If they find him, he will die because of me. Because I left him behind.'  
  
The general stopped below where Bakura was hanging. He cleared his throat, attracting part of Bakura's attention.  
  
"While you where.....sleeping.....I had one of my more talented men take a look inside that Egyptian head of yours, to see if you were lying. As it turns out, you were. We saw an image that was very self-explanatory in your recent memory. It was a picture of someone you refer to as 'Yami'."  
  
Bakura could feel his stomach churn and tie itself into knots. They had had someone shift through his thoughts? His memories?  
  
"It would appear to me that this 'Yami' bears a striking resemblance to the Prince we described yesterday. You will now explain why you lied to me," the general hissed, his anger rising. Bakura remained silent; the majority of his attention on the knot binding his hands together and his hands to the broken shaft above him.  
  
The knot suddenly pulled loose, untying from around Bakura's hand as the general waited for his answer. Bakura fell, landing directly on top of a very surprised general.  
  
Before the general had any time to regain his composure, Bakura leapt to his feet and sprinted towards the crumbled palace. His feet carried him past many familiar signs and place along the streets. Many times, Bakura had to jump out of site as a band of soldiers trotted down the narrow roads.  
  
Bakura had reached the palace's out courtyard when he saw something among the fallen pillars. It was a foot.  
  
He rushed over, hoping his conscience was right. It was. The foot belonged to Yami.  
  
Bakura flipped Yami over and found him unconscious. His face was pale; it was cold and clammy in Bakura's hands. He wasn't breathing.  
  
Dark Dias: And so ends another chapter. As with many to come it is a cliffy. Don't you just love those?  
  
Dias: Humph. These chapters are going to take a hell of a lot of time to type. I'm not going to put the next one up until I get five different reviews. Or until I feel like it. So read, review and tell other readers about it. Thanks! 


	3. Oasis

Chapter Three: Oasis  
  
A wave of guilt hit Bakura as he felt for a pulse. There was no pulse at his wrist, yet Bakura found a faint pulse on Yami's neck.  
  
Glancing at the surroundings, Bakura noticed a large amount of blood on the chunks of nearby. Some was dry, but most of it was fresh. That left Bakura with only one option to the origin of the blood.  
  
Bakura quickly flipped Yami over so that he was lying on his stomach. On the back of his upper right leg a cut ran from his knee to the top of Yami's thigh. Blood was continuing to ooze from the infected wound.  
  
"Hey! I think he ran this way!" a voice shouted somewhere close to the two fugitives. Bakura could hear the Syrian accent rolled off the offender's tongue.  
  
Quickly lifting Yami over his shoulder, he ran silently to get away. He found this difficult with a limp body over his shoulder.  
  
Bakura found his way to the edge of the desert. Laying Yami down on the ledge, he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A lone, eerie note echoed throughout the desert, carried far by the hot wind.  
  
Out of the desert came a dusty stallion. He ran loyally to Bakura. Carefully, Bakura set Yami across the horse's back so that he was lying on his stomach. He climbed up behind Yami and looked back. There was no one watching them. Urging the horse into a gallop, the destroyed city of Thebes vanished rapidly behind them.  
  
They rode for a while, the breeze ruffling Bakura's cloak. As the sun began to set in to the western horizon, Bakura pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted.  
  
In front of him was an oasis. It wasn't very big, but for Bakura it was perfect. It backed up to a cliffside, so no one could sneak up on him. Bakura sighed and lifted Yami off the horse and carried him towards a small hole in the cliff.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home," he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
The hole turned out to be a small cave. A few well-worn blankets lay folded on a battered reed mat and a couple cracked dishes were stacked neatly in the corner. A small pile of loot was jumbled beside the mat.  
  
Careful not to cause Yami any further pain, Bakura lightly set him down on the mat after shoving the blankets out of the way. Taking out one of the lesser wall hangings from his previous raids, Bakura walked back outside. Kneeling down beside to small, spring-fed pool, he sighed.  
  
Could it actually be possible that Yami was the High Prince of Egypt? Bakura's mind twisted in awkward positions at this concept, it found arguments for every thought.  
  
He seemed too gentle, too sincere to be the king's son. There's no way it could be possible!  
  
While his mind screamed in silent fury, Bakura tore the hangings into even, thin strips. His mind still arguing, he plunged the strips into the crystal clear water.  
  
Once Bakura had wrung the strips generally free of water, Bakura returned to Yami. Said prince had rolled over onto his side.  
  
Making sure he didn't wake Yami up, Bakura gently washed around Yami's wound. It would definitely leave a scar. After all the dirt and blood had been removed, Bakura took new strips of cloth at wrapped them tightly around Yami's thigh.  
  
Pleased with his skill, Bakura left the cave again to check his traps. In the few days he had been gone, all of his snares had caught something. A pair of pheasants, three desert hares and a small deer was the outcome. This pleased Bakura also.  
  
There wasn't enough light left in the day to skin and cook all his trappings. Taking one of the hares, he skinned it and cut it up before the light had completely disappeared. As the twilight disappeared, Bakura had a fire snapping and sending dancing sparks up into the dark night sky. Using a small pot, he stewed the chunks of meat in to a bubbling broth consisting mostly of herbs.  
  
Bakura poured a little bit of stew in one of the clay cups and carried it towards the cave for Yami. As he pushed back the rush door, he was met by Yami's piercing crimson stare. Seeing the look of confusion and surprise in Yami's eyes, Bakura concluded that he had just woken up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bakura asked softly. His voice seemed to startle Yami.  
  
"A little. But I'm more thirsty," he croaked, his voice barely audible. Bakura quietly set the cup by Yami's head, grabbed another cup and went to the spring to fill it.  
  
Yami noiselessly took the cup of water Bakura offered and drained it. After some firm urgings, Yami ate most of the stew as well. His energy spent, Yami fell fast asleep, a steady, constant breathing rising from his lungs.  
  
Reassured that Yami would live through the night, Bakura pulled a blanket over himself and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The sun had just begun to rise when Yami woke. Rolling over, he noticed that Bakura wasn't in the cave. Yami persuaded his body to get up, stumbling over the pain in his right leg. He limped over to the cave entrance.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the ground in front of a small fire, plucking feathers off of a pheasant. The other two hares and the deer lay already skinned on a piece of tent canvas.  
  
Yami shuffled over to where Bakura was sitting and lowered himself to the ground beside the thief.  
  
"What? Oh, Yami, you're up. I thought you wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week," Bakura stated. Yami yawned, moving his hand to cover his mouth.  
  
"It hurts," he muttered. Bakura almost didn't hear what he said. A small sigh came from the injured boy as his head toppled sideways onto Bakura's shoulder. Bakura turned his head to ask what Yami thought he was doing to find Yami asleep. Chuckling to himself, Bakura eased Yami into his arms and carried him back to the reed mat.  
  
Bakura finished cleaning his trappings and sat in the shade of a sheltering palm tree. The sun was merciless and the day was far from over.  
  
Serving himself some of the leftover stew from the previous night, Bakura set his mind on one track. Yami. What was he going to do with him? His plans off disappearing back into the desert evaporated in front of his eyes. A yawn escaped Bakura's mouth.  
  
Bakura's eyes drooped in the midday heat. He was almost asleep when he heard an awkward shuffling. Ignoring it, he settled back into his subconsciousness.  
  
A thump and a stifled cry sounded out, but Bakura no longer registered anything outside his own mind.  
  
Yami had woken up again and felt something missing. He wrapped the pale blanket around his body and stumbled outside. Looking around for that missing thing, his eyes fell on Bakura, resting with his back against a tall palm. Something fluttered in his brain.  
  
He limped out towards Bakura, stumbling over small stones in the desert sand. He had almost reached Bakura when his foot clumsily struck a larger rock. He fell over, landing hard on his face. Whimpering, he crawled the rest of the distance to Bakura. As soon as his head hit Bakura's leg, he yawned and dropped back to sleep. Together they slept through the rest of the day and all through the night.  
  
Dias: yawn This story is longer than I planned it to be. I thought I would end it in on book, but.....  
  
Dark Dias: But you had to continue it and it moved into one of your replacement notebooks.  
  
Dias: Shut up. I'm at 90 written pages, and who knows how many chapters. Enjoy and leave a review. Even if you didn't like it!  
  
Dark Dias: Wow, 1329 words. That's a hell of a lot of typing.  
  
Dias: Dark, I'm leaving. So shut up and go back to that little nook in my mind that you occupy. Oyasumi, minna! 


	4. Wakening

Chapter Four: Wakenings  
  
Bakura woke early the next morning to the blaring of trumpets. Prying his sleepy eyes open, he noticed the sun hadn't risen yet. He started to stand up but stopped as he felt a weight on his leg.  
  
Yami moaned and curled up into a ball. Bakura stared in wonder at Yami's antics, but another round of trumpet calls brought him back to attention. He lifted Yami's head mindfully off of his leg and onto the sand. Yami whimpered, yet he remained asleep.  
  
Standing up, Bakura searched the dark horizon for the source of the noise. To the east, a large cloud of dust rose high into the sky; reflecting the early morning light. Listening closely, Bakura could hear the snorts of horses and the angry shouts of men. The Syrians had followed them.  
  
Bakura roughly sent his whistle across the desert sand and rushed to wake Yami. Shaking him crudely by the shoulders, Bakura hauled Yami to his feet. Yami glared at Bakura in bewilderment.  
  
"Bakura,.....What's going on?" he asked, a yawn slurring his words.  
  
"It would seem the Syrians followed us from Thebes. We have to leave now or they'll catch.....us," Bakura explained, hesitating at the decision of using 'us' or 'you'. Yami nodded tiredly as the same horse from before clattered to a halt in front of them.  
  
Bakura mounted and reached down to help Yami climb on. Once Yami was up and comfortable sitting behind him, the horse took off across the sand.  
  
Yami, not expecting the sudden jolt, threw his arms around Bakura and left them there. Bakura was surprised, but let it pass.  
  
The Syrians had seen them escape and had swiftly changed their course. They were gaining fast. Bakura's horse, being weighed down by two, had a disadvantage in speed. Yami glanced back and gave a yelp of urgency.  
  
The thief tried to urge the horse to go faster, but couldn't pick up the pace. The soldiers had reached the horse's flank and eager arms reached out to tear Yami from the back of the horse.  
  
Yami clung desperately to Bakura's robes. Syrian hands had latched themselves to Yami's silk clothing. Yami was losing his grip.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the Syrians managed to wretch Yami away from Bakura and pull him to the ground. They surrounded him completely, leaving him helpless.  
  
Bakura, having felt Yami slide off the horse behind him, turned and galloped towards the huddling group of Syrians in one rapid motion. A well- placed arrow caught him below the heart and he fell. Landing on the sand, he fell unconscious.  
  
Yami saw Bakura fall and gave a weak struggle to get towards him. His captors pulled the rope binding his arms, causing him to crash back to the ground. Bakura was then blocked from his view as a blindfold slide over his eyes.  
  
Yami could feel himself being thrown into some sort of chariot. He felt Bakura land beside him and a driver step in between them. A whip snarled in the air and a lurch announce their departure.  
  
The day passed and the chariot continues to bounce across the sand at high speed. Finally it slowed and shouts could be heard from every side. The chariot stopped completely and Yami was pulled to his feet. The crowds erupted as he was pushed rudely from the chariot. A spear point was pushed warningly into his back. The driver shoved him in a general direction, ordering him to walk. Yami heard an 'umph' from the man behind him and assumed Bakura had been lifted onto his shoulder.  
  
Somewhere along the march, Yami lost consciousness and collapsed to the rough street. He was heaved onto one of the other guard's shoulder and carried the rest of the way. He was brought down a number of flights of stairs into a dank dungeon. The air smelled of rotting flesh. Yami was thrown into a cell and left for the remainder of the day.  
  
Set heard excited shouts coming down the dungeon corridor; they must have ordered an execution. Moving to the small barred window in the door of the cell, he glanced both ways down the hall to see what the shouts were about. What he saw was something he had never expected.  
  
It was Atemu, the king's only son. A large, bloodstained bandage covered his upper leg, expertly wrapped. Why would the Syrians care about their greatest enemy?  
  
The answer to his wondering came down the passage with another guard. Bakura, the most wanted and hated man in Egypt was hanging limply on the shoulder of a tall guard, an arrow protruding from his side. Set heard the guards talking among themselves as they recklessly tossed him in the same cell as Atemu.  
  
"I heard that the pale haired one was actually trying to protect that pitiful excuse of a prince. Can you believe that? An outcast like him protecting royalty?!" one exclaimed.  
  
"That must be why they were so easy to catch. You'd think people would learn that you can't run away from Syrians, not matter how fast your steed is," another chuckled. The groups of guards walked off laughing.  
  
Set returned to his vulgar bed to think. He didn't get long, the door clicked open; bringing Set back to reality. He looked up to find himself staring up at the High Vizier, Damon.  
  
"So, he has more potential than our entire country, does he? The why was he so easy to capture?" Damon sneered.  
  
Set remained silent, not trusting himself to speak. Damon spoke again in his place.  
  
"Tomorrow you will have the privilege of seeing your precious prince hanged along with his 'guardian', this Bakura. I'm utterly excited, aren't you?" Damon laughed and left Set to his pondering.  
  
Set remained on his bed and was, for once in his life, terrified of the coming day.  
  
The sun rose red in the morning and the silhouettes of two nooses could be seen against the light. Hushed excitement ran feverishly through the gathering crowds.  
  
Bakura was led out first, conscious and very disgruntled. The arrow had been ripped out, but the wound had not been covered, causing him more pain. Yami came next, loud cheers rose in the masses. The blindfold still covered his eyes; his arms remained tied.  
  
The shouts rose to the level of a dim roar as the two Egyptians were led to separate platforms. Noose were shoved around both of their heads and pulled tight. The bonds holding Yami's arms were released and his blindfold was removed, revealing his face to the crowd of people. An avalanche of various rotten fruits and vegetables cascaded down upon them.  
  
Yami quivered with fear. His knees felt weak and his vision was unclear. Turning his head sideways, Yami watched as Bakura struggled against the noose. The noose won and Bakura let his head hang in defeat.  
  
'It's all my fault,' Yami supposed. 'It's my fault he's there. If I hadn't been so weak, he wouldn't have had to care for me.' Yami let his head fall in a similar fashion to Bakura, refusing to watch his only known friend died because of him.  
  
The noise level in the crowds rose significantly and Yami lifted his head out of curiosity. His eyes met Bakura's, full of confidence and defiance. There was no fear present as of yet.  
  
The wood beneath Bakura's feet suddenly moved away from him. Bakura let out a strangled yelp and started to drop. Yami watched the scene in slow motion.  
  
At the sight of new fear in Bakura's eyes, Yami felt tears running down his face. They continued to fall as Yami felt something become alive inside his soul. Something was waking inside him.  
  
A scream torn from Yami's lips; its origin unknown to even Yami. He felt a surge of energy flow through him, following the mysterious scream. Opening his clamped eyes, he saw a bright blue light surrounding Bakura's unconscious body.  
  
Like Yami, the people were utterly in awe at the sight. The ropes binding both Bakura and Yami unwrapped from their necks and dropped into a perfect coil at their feet.  
  
The aura of light around Bakura faded, leaving him lying unconscious on the wooden planks. No one stopped Yami as he jumped from his own platform and climbing onto Bakura's.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura, are you okay?" Yami whispered, afraid of some of the outcomes. Bakura's eyes remained shut, but his breathing had returned to its normal pace.  
  
Dias: Because I feel nice today, I decided to post two chapters on the same day.  
  
Dark Dias: Also because you're bored.  
  
Dias: What on earth am I going to do with you? Oh well, I'll figure that out later. My one-year anniversary as a writer on Fanfiction is coming closer; it's the 17th of March. So I might have a large batch of chapters to post. But only maybe. I don't know if I'll have time to type them!  
  
Dark Dias: You're ranting you know.  
  
Dias: Fine. Please leave a review by clicking that nice purple button on the bottom of the screen. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story.....  
  
Dark Dias: You're ranting again. So I'm going to close this window before you can start again. Bye everyone! 


	5. Remembering

Chapter Five: Names  
  
Set watched in sheer amazement as the power around Yami disappeared into the sunlight. He could feel the tension floating around the others who were watching with him.  
  
To add to their amazement, Yami began to glow a very light shade of blue, almost white. The aura moved down his arm and into Bakura. The pale-haired thief sat up and reflexively started rubbing his head.  
  
Set glanced at his comrades and could see a smirk forming on Isis' tanned face. She gave a small laugh.  
  
"I taught him how to do that one. It sends a slight shock to an unknowing brain," she stated simply.  
  
"Then you can be the one to teach us how to counter it."  
  
The sudden appearance of the High Vizier Damon shocked the watchers; captives and guards alike.  
  
"Why would we teach you?! You've done nothing to help us. Quite the opposite, I would say. Destroyed our country, killed our king and now you attempt to take the life of our prince! Why would we help you if you haven't helped us?!" Isis retorted.  
  
Damon smiled. Regally he walked over to the window across from the one bearing the scene of Yami and Bakura, and watched a couple of birds chirping in a nest.  
  
"You see those birds? The warbler originally had three of her own eggs. Now, there are still three eggs in the nest, but only two of those are the warblers. The other was put there by a cuckoo to be raised by the warbler. When it hatches, it will eat the warbler's chicks and the warbler will not know the difference. She will continue to raise the cuckoo as her own," Damon explained. "That is how you will fit in here. You will teach us in place of your precious prince, since he won't be around any longer."  
  
"I see how that works, but we don't fit the measurements. We still have a prince; the prince you failed to kill," Set sneered, his temper rising.  
  
"Failed to kill? Oh no, I'm afraid you are mistaken, Set. Those two will try to leave the city; but before they're one pace outside the walls, the guards will send an arrow through their hearts. No, I think you fit the situation quite perfectly," Damon chuckled; watching Yami help Bakura down off the platform, the crowds still too stunned to do anything.  
  
Damon turned and blocked their view of the window.  
  
"Besides, he doesn't even know who he is. While you know him as 'Atemu', our sources say he goes by the name 'Yami'. There is no hope for you or him," Damon snorted. The priests felt their hopes drop.  
  
"We're not going to be able to get out, Yami. The gates will be locked and guarded night and day. We're trapped here until they find us and kill us," Bakura sighed.  
  
"But we can't just give up! There's got to be a way out of the city. We'll find it, don't worry," Yami reassured him.  
  
Bakura sighed and leaned on Yami. 'He's tired,' Yami assumed. 'We should find a place to rest then carry on in the morning.'  
  
Yami turned both of them down a side street, taking them further from the gate and closer to the mountains.  
  
At the back of the city, surrounded by a low stone wall, Yami found an orchard. It was overgrown and uncared for. It was the perfect place for them to hide.  
  
Soon after they had both settled under a makeshift shelter of fallen branches, the sky opened. Small white flakes fell from the clouds.  
  
Shouts of bewilderment rose from the center of the city. Yami reached out and caught a few of the falling flakes. It was cold to the touch and as he moved his hand closer to his eye to get a better look, it melted into a small puddle in the palm of his hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's called snow," Yami replied. He was met by a confused glare from Bakura. He sighed and started to explain.  
  
"Snow is a form of frozen rain. We're not supposed to get it in Egypt, but it's common in the regions to the north. Even though I've never seen it before this, I had to study it with all the other natural phenomenoms," he described. Bakura was even more baffled.  
  
"I know what snow is, it's a white powder that makes travel hard. But it's not supposed to fall from the sky! How the hell can you remember that but not your own name?!" Bakura stated. Yami just stared at him.  
  
"I.....I don't know Bakura. Some information is just there, while other stuff isn't," Yami shrugged. "Besides, it's not like the knowledge is killing me, is it?"  
  
"Ah, Yami? Didn't you ever wonder why so many people wanted you to die earlier today?" Bakura asked.  
  
"A little. But I just figured it was because I was with you," Yami replied calmly, not very interested in the subject.  
  
"Yami, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not who you think you are," Bakura began.  
  
"I know I'm not who I think I am, I can't remember who I was before this all happened," Yami interrupted. "So I've begun a new life. One I, hopefully, won't forget."  
  
"That's not the point Yami! Your past life is important, you can't just say you're going to put it all behind you! Your past is Egypt's future!" he blurted out, all caution about being found thrown to the wind.  
  
"How can something I can't remember be important? And why would it decided Egypt's future?!" Yami yelled back.  
  
"Because you're the High Prince of Egypt! Your father was killed, so I guess that makes you the king, Yami. But I guess I should call you by your real name. What do you think, Atemu!?" Bakura fumed.  
  
"High Prince?.....Atemu?" Yami stuttered as memories began to flood back into his mind.  
  
Yami sunk slowly to the snow beneath him. Bakura was expecting a snide remark as a comeback, but Yami remained silent.  
  
"Atemu....."  
  
Dias: This one is just a little shorter than the other ones. Oh well, there are chapters in the future that will probably triple the length of this one.  
  
Dark Dias: Or quadruple.  
  
Dias: That is possible. The story is not anywhere close to done, although I do have an ending planned. It's over 100 pages written.  
  
Dark Dias: That's going to take you a hell of a long time to write.  
  
Dias: Yup. And I don't have computer class to type in anymore. Oh well. Leave a review! Please! I need some moral support people! If I don't get 5 reviews on this chapter, the next one won't go up until the 19th. That's two weeks. LEAVE A REVIEW THIS TIME READERS!!!!!!! 


	6. Snow

Chapter Six: Snow  
  
Set was being forced back to his cell by Damon as a small scribe sprinted up to the High Vizier in a panicked mode.  
  
"My Lord Damon! The sky, it is throwing itself at us! The clouds are falling apart a dropping to the earth! We're all going to die!" the young scribe screamed uncontrollably.  
  
"Calm down child. Now tell me, were these 'cloud pieces' cold and white?" Damon questioned, bending down on his knees to talk to the scribe.  
  
The scribe said nothing, but nodded his head wildly. He was terrified. The silent scene was interrupted as a tall soldier jogged up to Damon.  
  
"My lord, the streets are in disorder. The appearance of these strange, white flakes have caused an uproar in the city. The soldiers are doing their best to settle the people, but it isn't working," he stated, the same fear evident in his voice, even if it didn't touch his outer expression. Damon stood and walked to a nearby window.  
  
"Snow," he explained, glancing out the window. "A blessing, and yet a curse. It scatters union and send organization into chaos."  
  
Set was surprised. 'Snow? In the desert? That's like getting a burn from water,' he pondered.  
  
Damon forgot about his present task and allowed the soldier to lead him away down the hallway towards the streets. Set stood there for a bit then realized his new freedom. He dashed off to where the other priests were being held.  
  
The snow had begun to whip through the sky on fingers of wind, covering everything in a frozen layer of thin ice. Bakura managed to pull a still dazed Yami further back into their flimsy shelter as the wind sped up. Since Bakura had been forced to live in the mountains before, while he was on the run, he was used to the extremely cold temperatures. Yami, on the other hand, had lived under the warm Egyptian sun all his life. His dark tanned skin proved it.  
  
"Bakura, I'm cold," Yami complained, his teeth clattering together. Bakura complied and pulled Yami closer. He could see the small prince's moist breath form into little clouds of mist and watched as they floated away into the driving snow.  
  
"I don't want to be King," Yami mumbled, his voice muffled by Bakura's rough shirt. "I want to stay with you."  
  
Bakura let a little smile slip from his mouth as Yami snuggled closer to Bakura's warmth. Testing his luck, knowing Yami had reacquired his memories, Bakura gently ran his fingers through Yami's hair. Amazed at how soft it was, Bakura let his hand become entangled in Yami's tri-coloured locks and fell asleep.  
  
The soft glow of the morning sun woke Yami from his sleep, its many beams reflecting off the now peaceful snow. Completely unaware that Bakura's hand was on his hand, Yami sat up and felt the atmosphere around him. A disturbance reached Yami curiosity; its nature being carried on the breeze. The peace of the morning wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Having felt his hand slide from Yami's hair, Bakura woke up and pushed himself up by Yami.  
  
"Damn snow. Freezes my toes so I can't feel them," Bakura grumbled. Yami turned and laughed at him. Because Yami had slept pressed against Bakura underneath his cloak, he had been protected from the windborne snow. Bakura, on the other hand, was a totally different case.  
  
Bakura's hair had spread out around his head while he slept, causing it to freeze into warped spikes, sticking out at odd angles. His cloak had also been the victim of the freezing wind. It had frozen to the shape of their bodies. Shaking the ice from his hair, Bakura continued his rambling.  
  
"Stupid snow. It sits everywhere and refuses to melt until it wants to. It kills any natural source of food, makes travelling extremely hard and leaves a clear trail away from the scene of a crime," Bakura fumed. He was about to start ranting again when a loud noise echoed through the frozen air.  
  
A large explosion erupted from the center of the town, close to where they had been previously kept. Both pairs of eyes swung immediately in that direction. A loud roar followed.  
  
"It's Set!" Yami exclaimed, pointing a large object rising into the sky. It was Set's kaa, the White Dragon.  
  
"Set.....Isn't that the High Priest that tried to kill me about two or three months ago?" Bakura questioned. Yami thought over this for a bit.  
  
"Oh, that. I had forgotten about that little incident," Yami concluded. "But it was your fault, you know. You were the one who wanted Set's gold." Yami pushed himself to his feet.  
  
Bakura leapt forward to catch Yami as he stumbled in the knee-high snow.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not used to the feeling of snow beneath my feet," Yami apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I'm quite used to it on the ground, but having it fall from the sky scared me bit. Here, I'll carry you," Bakura stated. Seeing Yami's startled expression, he defined what he meant. "I know you want to go see what's happening, but there's no way you'll ever be able to stand on the snow without falling over.  
  
Yami blushed. "It's not my fault I've never been in snow before! But I'll let you carry me," Yami teased.  
  
"Well then, jump on 'Pharaoh'. And don't push your knees into my side too hard, it hurts if you do that," Bakura mocked back.  
  
Yami, with Bakura's help, climbed onto Bakura's back. The cloak was still disfigured and was cold to Yami's legs. As they trampled through the snowdrifts, Yami couldn't help the small giggle of amusement that escaped from his lips.  
  
As they came to the site of the explosion, the snow changed from dazzling white to deep red. Set and the other priests were marching down the streets, killing all those in their way.  
  
Yami gasped in horror as Set's White Dragon sent a good three dozen soldiers high into the air. They landed in the snow off to the side, never to move again. His sudden movement caused Bakura to lose his grip on Yami's legs. Yami fell backwards into the blood-tinged snow.  
  
He got to his feet and struggled through the snow, sending red slush flying. Tears slid from his eyes as another squadron of soldiers ran to their deaths. Why he was crying for the sake of his enemies, he didn't know.  
  
"Set, stop!" Yami screamed, throwing himself in front of the charging soldiers. Set obviously didn't recognize Yami; he commanded his dragon to attack.  
  
The attack sent Yami sailing through the air along with the soldiers. Bakura watched as Yami's body landed hard in the red snow twenty feet away from himself. Bakura wanted to run to his side and help him, but his fear rooted his feet to the ground where he stood.  
  
Set seemed to have just realized what he had just done. Bakura promised himself he would kill the priest who had killed Yami. Set's face contorted into a combination of shock and fear. But, he too, stood were he was, unmoving.  
  
"Atemu? Atemu!" Isis screamed, dashing to where the prince now lay. After his mother had died when he was younger, Isis had taken the role in Yami's life. And now, just as a mother would cry over the death of her son, Isis fell to her knees and wept for Yami.  
  
Bakura could feel something inside him twist sharply. It was glowing faintly, and Bakura could feel it pulsing with life. As he continued to listen to its comforting rhythm, the pulsing began to fade. It was dying.  
  
Isis let out a strangled cry and clung to Yami's lifeless form. Shadi slowly moved forward, took Isis into his arms and led her back to the other priests.  
  
The guards sensed the remorse and opened a path for them to pass through. Yami's body remained lying spread out in the blood soaked snow, motionless.  
  
Dias: Well, here's another cliffy. Please don't kill me. Even though I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter, I also got a number of reviews on chapters 3 and 4. So I felt nice and posted this one.  
  
Dark Dias: You didn't have anything else to do.  
  
Dias: --; Whatever. The story is completed, so I guarantee there will be an ending to this.  
  
Dark Dias: In about.....15 more chapters.  
  
Dias: Shut up. I know it's long, but it's caused the two people who've read it to cry, so I think everyone else will like it. So, LEAVE A REVIEW! 


	7. Healing

Chapter Seven: Healings  
  
Bakura sank to his knees in the snow, ignoring the cold that shot through his body. He stared at Yami's body, lying deserted in the now-empty street. His emotional dam broke and tears raced down his frozen face. Letting more tears slip, he dashed to Yami's side.  
  
"Yami? No, Yami, you can't be dead. It isn't possible. Please, don't leave me!" he cried. "I never got to tell you how much I.....I.....love you."  
  
He lifted Yami's up so that it was close to his own. Tears still streaking their way down his face, Bakura pressed his lips gently to Yami's.  
  
Yami's lips were still warm. He was alive, but barely.  
  
Bakura carefully picked up Yami's limp body and ran to the nearest house. To his luck, it was empty and held everything he needed.  
  
Guessing that horses would have a hard time in the snow, he figured he needed a different form of transportation through the waves of snow. Old memories of his life came back to him. The people who had helped him survive in the mountains had taught him a few tricks. They had called them 'sleds' and 'snowshoes'.  
  
Bakura found a few misshapen wooden planks, assorted nails and a couple severed ropes in the shed behind the stone house. He set Yami close by him, in the corner of the shed and covered him with the red cloak. Then he began to build, his mind straining to remember what he had been taught.  
  
The sun had passed the horizon when Bakura finally finished his work, producing a rough sled for Yami and a pair of snowshoes for himself. Under the cover of darkness, Bakura snuck back into the empty house. Mindful not to disturb anything, he found a few blankets along with a few provisions for their journey.  
  
He carried his findings back outside to the waiting sled and dumped them on the back. Organizing the items carefully by size, he used a bit of leftover rope to attach them to the wood. The last thing to be put on the sled was Yami. Bakura made sure that Yami was warm and secure to the sled before accepting his work.  
  
Strapping on the snowshoes, he looped the sled's rope around his waist and started off as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
Bakura struggled through the snow for three days, stopping only to feed Yami and himself or to stop for the night. He would stop after the sun had long since left the sky and prepared to leave before the sun had shown its light.  
  
On the morning of the fourth day, a large dark object peaked on the horizon. It was a cliff. And if Bakura was right, his home was along that sheer wall of rock. A relieved sigh escaped from the thief's mouth as he continued his struggles through the snow.  
  
The two of them reached the cliff around midday as the sun climbed higher. It didn't take Bakura long to locate the small, now frozen, oasis.  
  
The reed door to Bakura's home had prevented any snow from entering the snug abode behind it, but in the meantime, it had frozen shut. Bakura was working at prying the reeds away from the stone when Yami woke up.  
  
"Bakura?" he whispered in a weak voice. "Bakura, where are you?"  
  
Bakura hastily dropped his tool, a simple piece of wood, and ran to where Yami was lying between a few frozen bushes.  
  
"I'm here, Yami. Don't fuss, I'm right here," Bakura reassured. Yami's crimson orbs were dull, but they showed contentment. Yami gave a small smile and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.  
  
Bakura returned to the stubborn door, finally breaking through it. Everything was how he had left it. Taking a blanket from the stack in the corner, he spread it out over the cold mat. He went back outside and gathered up Yami.  
  
Once the frail prince had been settled under a few more blankets, Bakura used some of the spare wood from the back of the sled to start a fire. He left the sled intact. He might still need it.  
  
He took the skinned hares and cut them into chunks. Tossing the raw meat into a clay pot over the flames, he added handfuls of snow and a few herbs for seasoning.  
  
Soon the tangy smell of stew filled the tiny cave, the fire giving the walls a cheery glow. It truly felt like home to Bakura. Once he had finished the stew, Bakura moved the pot off the heat and set it to the side to cool. He then took one of the smaller pots and put it over the fire. After adding a fistful of snow into that pot, he wandered over to the back of the cave.  
  
A hidden crevice in the stone held a medium sized wooden box. Its lid and exterior were chipped and scraped, but Bakura looked passed its shabby outside. Lifting the lid, his eyes glanced over a few, old herbs for healing. Using his finger to push the unimportant leaves aside, he found the desired plant.  
  
It was a small silver leaf. It had been a gift from an old friend. Replacing the lid on the box and the box in the crevice, he held the leaf in front of his face.  
  
'Legends say it possesses the powers to heal anything,' his friend had said. 'It reminded me of you, the color and its abilities. It's extremely hard to find.'  
  
Bakura pushed the memory out of his head and focussed on the task at hand. Crushing the silver foliage in his fist, he opened his fingers and let the flakes descend to the boiling water below.  
  
Taking one of his spoons, he churned the water until the leaves had completely dissolved. The liquid presented a silver complexion.  
  
Bakura took the second pot off the fire and threw some more wood into the consuming flames. He poured the solution from the pot into an argil cup.  
  
'I hope you were right about this leaf, friend. Yami's life depends on it.'  
  
Said prince woke as Bakura sat himself down on the blankets beside him. The look on his face suggested he was surprised to see where they were, but he dismissed it.  
  
Bakura lifted Yami's head onto his lap and tipped the cup to his parted lips. Yami swallowed the mixture, with no sign of protest or complaint. Reaching over to the stew, Bakura filled the cup with stew. Yami gratefully accepted the spoon as it was raised to his mouth and completely finished the contents of the cup.  
  
Yami turned over onto his side and once again fell asleep. Bakura watched as he started to shiver, even with the blazing fire and the extra blankets.  
  
Bakura felt a urging telling him to go lay next to the prince; to hold him and keep him warm. The thief squashed the urge down and turned back to the fire, gazing into its dancing flames. A few moments later, he felt himself give in as he crawled over to where Yami lay. He momentarily pushed back the blankets, allowing himself to clamber under them. Replacing the blankets to their original position, he turned his attention to the sleeping form in front of him.  
  
Yami's skin was burning to the touch; yet he was still shivering, goosebumps covering his pale, soft skin. Bakura felt pity for the prince, even if he didn't have any remorse for those his father had killed. Many of them had been the thief's acquaintances, but in the attempt to catch Bakura, they had been hanged. But maybe now that he had met Bakura, his feeling would change.  
  
Bakura yawned and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's slender form. As his forelimbs settled, Yami immediately stopped shivering and relaxed into Bakura's embrace.  
  
Dias: Well, how was that? We now know how Bakura feels about Yami.  
  
Dark Dias: Tomatoes are good...  
  
Dias: O.o; Okay, then. Whatever. I hope everyone liked it, this next week should be full of updates due to my one year anniversary as a fanfic writer! Hurray! Well, only if I can get them typed up. Byez!  
  
Dark Dias: Yummy, LEAVE A REVIEW FOR DIAS AND A TOMATO FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dias: Oh dear. 


	8. Interrupted

Chapter Eight: Interruptions  
  
The dancing flames had died to flickering embers as the rose graced the desert with its face. The drifts of snow accepted the sun's light and reflected it in every direction.  
  
Yami woke with the sun, feeling himself in completely surrounding warmth. He cracked open his eyes and found them level with Bakura's chest. He tried to roll over, but was prevented by Bakura's arms still locked around his smaller body.  
  
"Bakura? Are you awake?" he whispered softly tilting his head upwards to see if he would get a response.  
  
Bakura's eyes remained shut; he was still asleep. Yami's gaze fell to Bakura's lips. They were slightly parted and bore a rose petal complexion.  
  
'It couldn't hurt. He's still asleep, he would never know if I did,' Yami argued to himself. 'But if he wakes up, I'll have to explain why I was.....' He shook the thoughts from his mind, but it wouldn't go away that easily. It kept plaguing him. Grunting softly, he gave in.  
  
Yami used his arms to slowly push himself upwards, until his head was perfectly level with Bakura's. He could feel the thief's steady breath pass over his cheeks as he breathed in and out. Pushing his nerves aside, Yami lightly pressed his lips to Bakura's letting his eyes fall shut again.  
  
He was taken by surprise as he felt Bakura's arms hold him closer; one hand had moved to the back of his head, preventing him from backing away.  
  
Yami's eyes flew open to find dark, chocolate brown eyes boring into his head.  
  
'Shit, did he wake up because I kissed him?' Yami frantically tried to separate his mouth from Bakura's to explain. Bakura relented and smirked.  
  
"Do you regret your actions, prince?" Bakura asked, using a tone of voice that made Yami try to hide. He buried his face into the front of Bakura's shirt. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he tried to regain some dignity.  
  
"I.....No. I don't regret my choice," Yami replied, a king-like resonance showing in his voice.  
  
"Good," Bakura whispered into his ear, moving his mouth to kiss Yami softly on the cheek. "Because I sure didn't."  
  
Yami flushed furiously, the feeling spreading across his entire face.  
  
"That shade matches your eyes perfectly, my prince," Bakura joked. "Now get up. If you're well enough to give away kisses like that, you should be well enough to walk."  
  
With that, Bakura got up and disappeared through the small, uncovered door. Yami struggled to his feet and followed him slowly. The cold wind hit him with the force of small charge, sending shivers through his whole body. He sprinted over the snow and buried himself inside Bakura's large, red and white cloak.  
  
"Wimp. But what can I expect, coming from a pampered palace brat like you?" Bakura exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around the smaller youth's waist.  
  
Yami elbowed Bakura slightly in the stomach, causing him to grunt and double over. Content with his form of revenge, Yami clung tighter to Bakura. Once he had gotten comfortable, he let Bakura support him completely.  
  
"I give up!" the pale-haired thief exclaimed. A smirk crossed his alabaster skin again and he let go of Yami and continued walking. Said prince dropped harshly into the snow. His body had been plunged spontaneously into the icy cold snow. He yelped in discomfort and leapt to his feet shivering.  
  
"Bakura!" he screamed, launching himself at Bakura's legs. Bakura pitched face first into the crunchy snow. A fresh wave of goosebumps worked their way over both bodies as they lay in the snow.  
  
The two of the continued to romp in the snow; hurling snowballs at each other and making snow angels. Neither of them noticed the two chariots rising on the horizon.  
  
Upon reaching the oasis, the chariots (which had bee fitted with skis in the place of wheel to allow them to slide over the snow) skidded to a halt, spraying Yami and Bakura with bits of snow, slush and ice.  
  
Bakura looked up as he wiped the snow off his face; Yami still pinned beneath him, his face planted in the snow. As his eyes focussed on the two figures in the chariots, a sword had been pointed to his throat.  
  
"Get off the High Prince Atemu at once," a familiar voice ordered. With the continued influence of the sword, Bakura obeyed without a word.  
  
One of the two men got down from his chariot and shuffled through the snow to where Yami had poked his head out of the snow.  
  
"Prince Atemu? Are you alright, High Prince?" the man questioned as he helped Yami to his feet. Bakura glanced sideways and immediately recognized the man with Yami. It was Mahaado, one of priests of the Pharaoh's council.  
  
Turning his eyes back to the sword, they traveled slowly up the blade to the hilt. From there he followed the richly ornamented arm to the face of the person who was holding the sword. Bakura felt his happiness rapidly dissolve.  
  
Yami, after pulling his face out of the snow and getting to his feet, flung his arms around Mahaado as a hug.  
  
"Mahaado!" he exclaimed into the hug. The startled priest said nothing, but hugged back. Instead he glanced back at Set.  
  
"What have you done with the High Prince, tomb robber?" Set seethed, his eyes as cold as the snow around them. "If you have hurt him in any way, shape or form, I will drive this sword through your throat."  
  
"I haven't done anything except save his life after you brutally attacked him!" Bakura retorted. Set's eyes flashed dangerously with rage. He stepped from the chariot, pressing the sword a little harder into the thief's neck.  
  
"You know full well that I didn't mean to. I didn't recognize him until he was soaring through the air. Up until about five hours ago, I thought he had died then and there. Isis recently informed me that I was wrong. Apparently you were still alive when we left the city. She was crying because there was so slim a chance of him surviving. So tell me, tomb robber, how did you bring him back to health in so short a time?" Set snarled, waiting for Bakura to answer.  
  
"First of all, my name is Bakura, not tomb robber, okay? Second, why would I tell you? Besides, the place it was found was destroyed," he growled back, trying to release some of pressure on his neck by moving backwards.  
  
"Set, we should leave now if we want to be back in Thebes before the sun sets," Mahaado interrupted, Yami standing behind him.  
  
"You're right," he replied, removing the sword from Bakura's throat and sheathing it. He got to his feet, straightened his robes and headed back towards his chariot. Mahaado climbed into his.  
  
"Come, Atemu. We have to get you back to Thebes, where we can protect you from outside scum like this," he spat, glaring at Bakura.  
  
Yami was utterly stunned. He was supposed to leave with Set and Mahaado? He was supposed to go back to Thebes? Bakura was equally surprised.  
  
"How are you going to protect him if Thebes is completely destroyed? Don't lie, I saw what it was like," Bakura questioned. Set smirked.  
  
"We're not a lazy nation you know. We've been rebuilding for three day now, it's almost done," he chuckled. Bakura wasn't impressed, but let it pass.  
  
'It's the best thing for Egypt's future. But I don't want him to leave.'  
  
Dias: Sorry, I've haven't had much time to type, so this is the only chapter that's going up today.  
  
Dark Dias: Oh ya, happy anniversary. The 17th is the day you signed up last year, right?  
  
Dias: Yup. I've been here one full year people! Oh, and I am working on a one-shot right now, and I have plans to begin another fic during school hours. So after this one's done, I should have another to start posting. Ja ne, minna!  
  
Dark Dias: ONCE AGAIN, LEAVE A FRIGGIN REVIEW! IT'LL HELP GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Updates will be on Wednesdays and Saturdays from now on. Be sure to check back on those days! (Remember to allow time for them to load on ff.net) 


	9. Separation

Chapter Nine: Separation  
  
"So I have to go with you then?" Yami asked, worry and discontent edging on his voice.  
  
"Of course Atemu. Slaves and citizens alike are rebuilding the palace as we speak, so that when it's done, your coronation can take place immediately afterwards But until that time, we have to keep you safe and out of danger. It won't be long until the palace in finished," Mahaado explained.  
  
Yami glanced at Bakura. His eyes showed uncertainty.  
  
"You have to go Yami, oops, I mean Atemu. If Egypt is to enter the world as strong as it was before, it will need a strong king to lead it," he said dejectedly. Yami turned his head and took a step towards Set's chariot. Before he could take another step, however, he whipped himself around and propelled himself at Bakura. Tears slipped from his eyes and were absorbed by Bakura's snow covered cloak.  
  
"I don't want to leave you. I want to stay in your arms," he cried. Yami's hands were clutched into fists on Bakura's rough shirt.  
  
"Yami, shh, it's okay. Please stop crying," Bakura pleaded, feeling tears collect in his own eyes. Holding them back, he bent his head down and caught Yami's lips with his own for a brief kiss.  
  
"No matter how far away you are, I will always feel the same love for you," he confessed, feeling the wetness of tears coat his cheeks. Looking at Yami, he noticed a sad yet expectant look on the prince's face.  
  
Before Yami could say anything in return, Bakura pushed him in the direction of the chariots.  
  
The priests were completely oblivious to the words that had been shared between the two of them Neither of them had seen the tears, or the kiss. The horses were becoming antsy and the priests were impatient. As Bakura gave Yami a nudge, Set roughly grabbed his upper arm and yanked him aggressively into the waiting chariot.  
  
The horses took off, sending another shower of ice into the air. Yami watched as the small oasis shrunk and finally disappeared into the distance. With it went who had loved him deeper than physical; the one person he had loved with his whole soul.  
  
Yami turned to face forward and towards their general destination. The wind was cold on his exposed skin, as he had no protection. But he stood against it, forcing himself to ignore the slices of wind that hurled passed him. He would never turn to anybody except Bakura for comfort from now on.  
  
The chariots dashed across the frozen sands, leaving small tracks in the snow. The way was rough, but Yami managed to remain standing.  
  
As the grand city of Thebes came into their view, the chariot's runner hit a large rock buried beneath the snow. Yami lost his balance and fell into Set's tall frame.  
  
"Be careful now, we wouldn't want our little prince to get hurt," Set suggested, a pleased smile crossing his face. Yami didn't see it nor did he resent that Set had called him 'little', he was more concerned about the arm now firmly pressing him against Set. He tried to rip free of Set's grip, but Set was too strong.  
  
Set eventually released Yami, but only as the city's rebuilt walls loomed over them. Once through the gate, they were hailed and cheered by many people as they worked their way through the snow packed streets. Yami was shocked at the number of people on the streets.  
  
"I thought they had all been taken as slaves!" he exclaimed. Set chuckled.  
  
"You didn't think that we would just abandon them to slavery, did you? No, after we broke free from the Syrians' hold, we freed every captive in that city. Everyone got out before we destroyed it," Set explained.  
  
The horses pulled the chariots now without being maneuvered by Set. As they wove through the crowds, they pulled around the corner of a particularly large building; Yami got his first sight at the new palace.  
  
It was bigger and more beautiful than he had remembered it. Workers were standing atop tall, rickety scaffolding, placing ivy and other extras on the exterior of the walls. He voiced his opinion to Set, who then explained more things to Yami.  
  
"We decided to take advantage of our enemies' spoils. They were rich, so now we are rich. Besides, you're going to be king here, and a palace has to be suitable for the king. And you are beautiful, so why shouldn't your palace be beautiful?" he stated.  
  
Yami was a little surprised by Set's last remark. Set thought he was beautiful? Yami sincerely hoped he didn't mean it.  
  
Bakura watched the two chariots top the horizon and vanish over it. He sighed. He wished Yami didn't have to go, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
He walked back to the cave, trying hard to ignore every fresh imprint in the snow created by Yami. The sled brought back many memories; it sat motionless by the door. As he entered his little home, tears clouded his eyes once more. In every direction he looked, something reminded him of Yami. The tri-haired prince wouldn't leave him alone. The bowls that had once held their stew, the blankets they had slept under and the mat they had shared. The last pushed the tears over the brink of his eyes. Tears hit the ground as he fell to his knees  
  
"Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have stayed with me, like you wanted to?" he cried. Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled over to the mat. Grabbing one of the blankets that had covered their bodies the night before; he curled up into a loose ball and allowed his thoughts to argue.  
  
'Yami only left you for a better life. Once he becomes Pharaoh, he'll have access to every individual in the country. Why would he choose a pathetic thief like you?' one of his thoughts sneered.  
  
'Yami only left you because he had to. He wanted to stay with you, but the country needed him and you agreed with that concept,' another argued back.  
  
The discussion continued all night, disturbing Bakura's dreams with taunting remarks. Yami made frequent appearances, either shoving him away while claiming he didn't need a lowlife like Bakura or trying to get back to his embrace forever.  
  
Bakura woke exhausted the next morning, still split in his opinions. Half of him believed that Yami loved him, the other half believed Yami never wanted anything to do with him ever again. Confusion filled him.  
  
Dias: My chapters aren't getting any longer right now. But this is chapter nine; chapter twelve is twice the size as chapter nine written.  
  
Dark Dias: I know that.  
  
Dias: Whatever. I'm going to keep typing now. Please leave me a review, it helps me morally. And because I am infuriated at the amount of reviews I am getting.....  
  
Dark Dias: Or not getting.  
  
Dias: Right. As I was saying, I'm only going to post on Saturdays from now on unless reviews pick up. Got that? Good. Now push the purple button down there and make me happy. Thanks 


	10. Cleansing

Chapter Ten: Cleansing  
  
The sun rose brightly in the morning, its powerful rays melting the snow, even in the early mist. By midday, large streams of water were flowing through the city and towards the banks of the Nile. Under the receding snow and ice, the tawny shade of sand could be seen. Chariots that had been fitted with skis had their wheels replaced on the axels. The streets were full of celebrating people, dancing and singing in freedom. Everyone was awake and busy rebuilding.  
  
High within the rebuilt palace, one person remained asleep. Yami was barely visible beneath the fluffy blankets that covered his slumbering form. His unique hair had vanished among the numerous pillows.  
  
Feeling he had allowed the young prince to sleep long enough, Set rapped on the door lightly with his knuckles.  
  
"Atemu, it's time to wake. We have much to review before your coronation tomorrow," Set called through the wooden door. He could hear a slight moaning coming from the chambers behind it. And then silence.  
  
This was the prince Set remembered. Atemu would stay up all night studying history or practicing new spells, causing him to sleep until he was woken the next day.  
  
"Atemu, get up!" Set called louder. Another moan and a ruffling noise passed faintly through the wood. A loud thump came from Yami's room. Set grimaced, not wanting to think about how much whatever had happened had hurt.  
  
The door opened to reveal Yami in all his morning glory. His hair was askew and his clothing was rumpled. As he walked out, he was rubbing his forehead unconsciously.  
  
"What happened?" Set asked curiously.  
  
"My foot got caught in the blankets and was the source of an unscheduled meeting with the stone floor," Yami replied, a yawn following his explanations.  
  
Set tried to stifle a burst of laughter, but part of it slipped passed his pursed lips. His little mistake earned him a sharp jab from Yami's elbow into his ribs. The prince was definitely not a morning person.  
  
Two servants greeted them down the long hall from Yami's room. They fell in a formal bow and led Yami into a separate chamber off to the side.  
  
Moist air hit Yami in the face as he entered the room. A large bath was sunk into the ground, creating an indoor oasis; complete with exotic plants lining the walls. Off to the side a tall piece of carved wood formed a private change room.  
  
Bending down, Yami tested the water in the enormous tub. It was a perfect temperature. Ordering the two servants to leave, he removed the simple garments Bakura had dressed him in. He cautiously stepped down into the water.  
  
The warmth completely surrounded him, the bubbly foam rising to his chin. He allowed himself to relax, letting the reality of life float away to the recesses of his mind. Everything around him became clearer. The smell of the scented oils and the glamorous splashing of the numerous fountains took over Yami's attention.  
  
As the thoughts came to the surface, two seemed to dominate. The first was of Bakura, holding his arms open to accept the one he loved. Yami wondered what Bakura was doing at that exact moment. His train of thoughts continued along the desert sand and among the trees of Bakura's oasis. It was interrupted by the other dominating image. Set.  
  
'Why had Set held me like that? And what made him call me beautiful, like I was his?' Yami wondered. His thoughts came to one conclusion; Set wanted Yami as his own.  
  
The notion scared him. Set knew him better than anyone; Set had watched, taught and interacted with Yami since he was a small boy. Could he be using that information to devise a plan to get Yami alone? Or possibly to create a barrier between Bakura and himself?  
  
A creaking noise pushed Yami's attention back to the physical realm. Set had opened the door and was now closing it quietly. Yami suddenly felt very exposed as Set undressed himself and dropped into the water. He walked through the water and sat down beside Yami. Turning to the young prince, he asked a very unusual question.  
  
"May I give you a massage?"  
  
The question startled Yami. A massage? From Set?  
  
"I guess it would be alright," Yami answered. As he let Set lift him onto the priest's lap, Yami felt a nagging knot of regret settle in his stomach. But as Set began to knead his hands into Yami's back, he felt the knot untie and ease away.  
  
Yami was in complete bliss as Set moved his hands to Yami's shoulders. Yami let his head fall forward and his breath deepen.  
  
'So I was wrong,' he mused, enjoying the soothing pressure of Set's fingertips pushing into his sore muscles. The High Priest's hands moved upwards again, to Yami's neck, and the prince's conscience screamed in protest. Before Yami could pull away, Set had rendered him helpless by pressing a nerve in the younger's neck, causing him to lose consciousness.  
  
Bakura's mind jolted for a quick second as he sat by the melting pool, washing the blankets that continued to smell like Yami. He felt a silent scream echo in the back of his head, sending a shiver up his spine. It felt familiar, but Bakura couldn't recognize it. The air of danger followed the scream. Then it hit him, Yami was in trouble.  
  
He rapidly put the still-wet blankets over a few branches and grabbed his cloak from a boulder nearby. Bakura scanned the melting desert of sand and snow and made his decision.  
  
Releasing his signature whistle through the crisp air, he waited patiently as the same horse from before pounced through the slush. He swung himself onto the galloping horse and redirected him in the same course Yami had departed the day before. He didn't reduce his high speed until he came into the sight of Thebes.  
  
Dias: 10! I know, it was short. But Ch. 12 is super long. That's really all I have to say.  
  
Dark Dias: Wish her luck on her geography provincials! Nerd.  
  
Dias: Shut up. I've also been considering a name change. From Dias to Cao. That's what I am at other places, and that's what I'm known by at school. So tell me what you think!  
  
Dark Dias: Time for my usual rant. LEAVE A REVIEW! WE NEED THE SUPPORT!!! Thanks.  
  
Dias: Although this is going up on a Thursday, it's only because tomorrow and Friday are super busy, so I can't post it then. Also, next weeks chapter will be going up probably on Wednesday because of my upcoming holidays. In mentioning that, there will be NO NEW CHAPTERS going up in between April 2 and April 15. Sorry to disappoint, but I'll be on the road. 


	11. Intrusion

Chapter Eleven: Intrusion  
  
As Bakura set eyes on Thebes, he didn't recognize it. The walls had been rebuilt and most of the rooftops visible over it had been repaired or replaced. What amazed Bakura the most, however, was the palace visible in the distance.  
  
Tall domes stretched high into the bright sky; it's many faces reflecting the rays of the sun in every direction. Some of the nearby workers noticed Bakura's gaping as he let his horse gallop off back into the desert through the gate.  
  
"Beauty, ain't she? And it only took three days to build, even if we did have over a thousands men working on it," one of the workers boasted. "The new king is such a lucky bastard; he gets to live in that thing."  
  
Bakura restrained his instincts to kill the man as he started to imitate Yami; pretending to prance around like he owned the world. Letting a growl slide from his mouth, he stalked of down the bustling streets, leaving a few shocked men behind.  
  
He slipped unnoticed into a small store that was slightly concealed from direct sight. Walking casually around on the inside, he waited for the stocky shopkeeper to take note of his presence.  
  
"Exactly how I remember it. With a few added details," Bakura commented, finally getting the attention of the owner.  
  
Glancing up at the visitor, the storekeeper grinned as Bakura fingered some of his merchandise.  
  
"Ah, Bakura. My top supplier. Long time no see. I hope I find you well?" he added.  
  
"Well enough, Khanut, Look, I need to get into the palace. Do you have any blueprints of the grounds I could possibly plan from?" Bakura questioned. Khanut looked like a fox that had been let into the chicken cope.  
  
"Eager to harvest the new income of gold?" Khanut stated. The thief snorted.  
  
"Not quite yet. One of my.....companions.....was taken prisoner by a priest and I simply want him back. If there's some gold on the way, I might be able to grab some for you."  
  
"Well, I think you're in luck today. One of my lesser suppliers came in yesterday and dropped off a bunch of various blueprints. The palace was among them. Ah, here they are," he said, handing Bakura a large bundle of rolled up parchment.  
  
Bakura undid one of the rolls and found the passages of the palace staring up at him. He easily found the King's rooms, as well as the High Priest's rooms. With a few more glances, Bakura found, and memorized, six potential entrances. Rerolling the parchment, he handed them back to Khanut.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered as he walked out the door. The crowds consumed him and he vanished from sight.  
  
Yami woke with a headache rumbling through his head. Discovering that he was lying down, he tried to stand. He felt rough material brush his legs as he did so. Groggily, he took as step and fell back to the cold floor. He glanced around at his surroundings, only to find that he couldn't see them. It was too dark.  
  
A small pinprick of light pierced the darkness as a door was opened into Yami's black prison.  
  
"I wouldn't try to get up. You'll just end up hurting yourself even more," came Set's calm voice. Yami looked up and briefly saw the High Priest's silhouette before the door was closed again.  
  
"Where am I? What are you going to do with me?" Yami asked frantically. Again, he stood up and took a step. Still not completely recovered, his step led him back to falling. But he never hit the floor.  
  
Set's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Yami's form as he pitched forward. Yami immediately tried to push Set away, but he was too weak. Collapsing into Set's embrace, he felt a whisper flutter passed his ear.  
  
"I'm not blind Atemu. I saw the way that disgraceful tomb robber was looking at you yesterday. You'd be safer here, with me," the whisper spoke quietly.  
  
Yami struggled against Set's arms. Not wanting Yami to injure himself again, the taller one held him closer. Yami knew it was completely useless to fight, but he continued anyway.  
  
"You know it's pointless to resist. I'm stronger than you," Set explained softly, the same seductive tone in his voice. One arm still secure around Yami's slim hips, Set used his now-free hand to tilt Yami's head to look up at the brunette. Their eyes met and locked.  
  
Set could see an uncertain feeling present being held in Yami's eyes. There was also, however, a spark of defiance. The prince's eyes were glowing slightly in the darkness; the priest could see almost every detail on Yami's face. The younger, however, was blind to Set's.  
  
Tears started to glisten in the corner of Yami's eyes. Fear became evident his deep blood-crimson orbs. As Set continued to take in every feature of Yami's porcelain face, it became clear to him how perfect every aspect of the small prince was.  
  
Lifting Yami's head a little higher, he forced Yami to kiss him. Fighting, Yami tried to push the intruding priest away, but Set's strong arms held him tightly.  
  
Yami's fear climbed to a new level as he felt Set's tongue slide across his soft lips. Startled by the muscle's appearance, Yami gasped. In that small amount of time, Set shoved his tongue passed Yami's slightly parted lips and into his mouth. Yami gagged as the priest's tongue brushed over his own and everywhere else in his mouth. He tried to push Set's tongue out of his mouth, but to no avail.  
  
When his attempts failed, Yami went with his instincts. He bit down hard on the priest's tongue, causing Set to cry out. In his pain, Set's grip on Yami lessened and his mouth parted from the prince's. Roughly pushing Set away, he ran for the door, the coppery taste of the brunette's blood still in his mouth. As he ran recklessly down the hallways, many servants looked up and watched him sprint passed.  
  
Yami turned down a lesser hall, not caring where he ended up as long as it was as far away from Set as he could manage.  
  
When Yami finally stopped his reckless run to catch his breath, he realized he didn't know where he was. The walls were unlit and reminded Yami of what had just happened. Trying to shake the disgusting feelings away, he tried to figure out where he was.  
  
A loud noise echoed through the rough passage. Not knowing where it had come from, or what had caused it, Yami took off running the same direction he had been going before he stopped.  
  
The dark corridor twisted and wound its way deeper into the ground. Head down, Yami didn't see where he was going until it was too late.  
  
The frightened prince ran headfirst into a person in the center of the narrow tunnel. He fell to the floor, too afraid to even look at whom he had run into. Two hands grabbed his upper arms and hauled him back to his feet. Yami began to struggle against the arms now holding him.  
  
"Yami, it's okay, it's only me!" came the voice. Soothed by the voice, Yami opened his eyes and glanced at who was holding him. It was Bakura.  
  
Flinging himself into Bakura's dark form, Yami let his tears flow freely.  
  
Setting Yami on the ground, Bakura settled them both down against the damp tunnel wall. Yami pressed his face into Bakura's shoulder and continued to cry. The thief took the time to inspect Yami in the faint light coming from the tunnel's exit. The boy was shirtless, with only a simple servant's kilt around his waist. His neck was all red in one spot and Yami's lips were swollen.  
  
Eventually, Yami's cries died down to a low sobbing. Bakura held Yami as he finished weeping, one of his callused hands stroking the youth's hair to calm him.  
  
When Yami pulled his face away from Bakura's shoulder, the thief decided to ask why he had been crying.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude, but what, or who, made you scared like this?" Bakura asked sympathetically. Yami sniffed, tears flooding back to his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I'm content just being able to hold you," Bakura added frantically.  
  
"No, I want to tell you. Just promise me you won't do anything rash," Yami replied, his sobbing gone.  
  
Bakura swore he wouldn't react to what Yami had to tell him and Yami launched into the whole story, from the bath to the dark room.  
  
When Yami was finished, Bakura cursed himself for making that promise. How dare Set do anything to harm his Yami! Even if he was the High Priest, he still had no right to violate Yami in the way he had. Pushing his anger off to the side, he helped Yami to his feet.  
  
"We should get you back to your rooms," Bakura stated. Upon seeing Yami's fearful eyes, he quickly reacted. "I'll stay with you there, just out of sight, okay?" he added.  
  
With those last words easing Yami's feelings, they both set off up the dark corridor and towards Yami's apartments in the middle of the palace.  
  
Dias: Longer, yet not quite as long as the next one. This one was.....7 pages written, the next one is.....14. There's your reference. And each chapter has added stuff too. So, look forward to it. But I must apologize; it won't be going up for close to three weeks. I'm going on vacation with no access to a computer. Sorry. I would put it up on Saturday, but I'm busy.  
  
Dark Dias: She has a geography challenge to win so that she can qualify for nationals.  
  
Dias: Shut up, okay? I don't need the whole world knowing about that. Go on and rant for me.  
  
Dark Dias: Yes Master. AS USUAL, LEAVE A REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!  
  
Dias: Good dark. See ya next time, even if it is in a few weeks. And again, I'm sorry. 


	12. Coronation

Chapter Twelve: Coronation  
  
Yami sat on his bed; his feet swinging aimlessly as the two serving girls fussed over what he was going to wear. The next day was to be his coronation; butterflies rose in his stomach just thinking about it. The priests had met and agreed; it would be best for the young prince to take the throne as soon as possible.  
  
Therefore, Yami sat contently on his bed, occasionally having to stand for a fit test. The two girls were making sure the clothing matched his unique hair, or if a certain piece of jewelry would coincide with his skin tone.  
  
The sun had completely dropped below the horizon when Taira and Khin presented Yami with a complete set of clothing for his coronation.  
  
They had finally settled on a simple white silk kilt and top with plain gold embroidery around the edges. A black belt lay folded on top, it's edges also trimmed with gold thread. Hanging over the edge of the chair, was a dark, royal purple cloak that would cover his bare shoulders. To complete the outfit, various gold pieces were set out on his chest of drawers.  
  
As he was examining the numerous articles of gold, a pale hand scurried across the top of the piece of furniture towards the jewelry. One of the slender fingers grazed a small, golden armband. Yami watched in amusement as the hand snapped closed around the armband and rapidly pulled back to where it had came from.  
  
"Bakura, put it back. I need that for tomorrow," Yami chuckled. The gold was flung over the edge of the wood and landed neatly in the pile in front of Yami.  
  
"You don't need it. Look at all the other jewelry you have to wear," came Bakura's voice from the curtain hanging nearby.  
  
"If it's not there tomorrow, Taira and Khin will personally murder me. I'm expected to wear everything that they selected," Yami pouted. "And I know you don't want me dead. That gold will stay exactly where it is."  
  
Bakura snorted and fell silent. The thief poked his head out from behind the curtain cautiously. Yami went out into the hall to talk to the assortment of guards. Bakura crept close enough to the door to catch the tail end of their conversation.  
  
The guards nodded as Yami turned and re-entered his room. He walked through the door and was immediately attacked by Bakura. Giving in to Bakura's rough kiss, he sighed and leaned against the thief.  
  
"I missed the taste of your lips," Bakura mumbled, catching the prince's mouth in another quick kiss.  
  
"Bakura, I have to sleep. The process for the coronation starts at dawn, in case you didn't know," Yami informed the taller of the two.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you have your 'beauty sleep'. Are you happy, Pharaoh?" Bakura mocked, letting go of the prince.  
  
"You can't call me that yet. Not until tomorrow," Yami replied in the same mocking tone. He pulled Bakura into a hug and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bakura."  
  
Yawning, Yami flipped the covers of his bed back and crawled beneath them. Bakura's pale hands reached over and pulled the blankets gently up to Yami's chin. Said prince's head sank deep into the multiple pillows, disappearing from sight.  
  
Bakura waited for Yami to fall asleep before climbing into the large bed beside him. Yami moaned and tosses in his sleep as the thief rested his arm across his lithe form. Yami flipped over and set his face into Bakura's chest. He let out a weary sigh and fell into a deeper sleep. The pale haired one smiled tiredly and pulled Yami into a tight embrace.  
  
Bakura woke before the first rays of light had hit the palace walls. Climbing stiffly out of the bed, he instantly missed the soft comfort of the silk sheets and Yami's warm body. Stretching his arms, he jumped when the door clicked open.  
  
The two serving girls from the day before walked into the room. The older one, Taira, caught sight of Bakura sooner than he could hide. He froze as she started towards him.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything. I know who you must be," she said after she was close enough for Bakura to hear her whisper. Bakura gave her his best dumbfounded look, hoping that she would buy it.  
  
"You know who I am? I'm flattered. But if you know who I am, then why aren't you running for the guards?" Bakura wondered aloud. Taira just laughed.  
  
"With the way the prince kept glancing quickly over at that curtain," she indicated the curtain he had hide behind, "I would have had to be blind to miss something that big going on. Plus, I saw your rather.....unique.....sandals," she explained.  
  
Bakura looked down at his feet.  
  
"Ah, shit," he muttered. In his hurry to get away from the oasis and to Thebes, he had grabbed the first sandals he had seen. As it turned out, they were mismatched. Taira laughed again.  
  
"Since you're really not supposed to be here, I'll let you wake him up as your punishment. Unless he's changed, which I highly doubt, he was always an evening person," she chuckled.  
  
Bakura walked over to where Yami was still asleep and lightly shook his shoulders. He was promptly bashed over the head with a pillow. Yami's eyes peeled open to reveal a pair of pissed off eyes. The two girls gasped in fear, but Bakura leaned over a pressed a light kiss to Yami's lips.  
  
"Good morning beautiful. It's time get up," Bakura said cheerfully. Yami's eyes fluttered shut, but opened right afterwards.  
  
"Oh, sorry Bakura. I should have warned you before, I'm not very thrilled when someone wakes me up rudely," he explained as he lazily swung his legs out from under the covers.  
  
Standing up, he threw himself into Bakura's body; flinging his arms around the thief as he did so, pinning his arms to his side. Lifting himself up on his toes, he placed a soft kiss on Bakura's lips.  
  
"Thanks for holding me last night. I was very comfortable," Yami whispered into Bakura's ear, leaning fully on the taller one.  
  
"You're welcome. But your coronation starts soon and I think these two ladies here would like to see you properly dressed for once," Bakura whispered back.  
  
Yami whipped his head in the direction Bakura had indicated. There stood Taira and Khin, both giggling wildly into their hands, which were placed firmly over their mouths. Yami flushed and moved away from Bakura.  
  
"Don't you worry about it Young Highness. We caught your friend this morning, as he was getting out of your bed. We won't tell anyone," Taira confessed.  
  
Yami let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I guess I should get dressed, shouldn't I?" he suggested.  
  
Taira and Khin were immediately at his side a second later, handing him the silk clothing and pushing him off in the direction of a designated changing area. Handing Bakura the gold embroidered belt, they sent him off after the retreating back of the prince.  
  
Bakura walked behind the curtain to find Yami struggling with his shirt. Dropping the belt nearby, he took in the scene, almost laughing.  
  
Yami's arms were twisted in the white silk; his hands were high in the arm. The youth acknowledged Bakura's presence and stopped straining the material.  
  
"Bakura? Can you help me? I seem the be stuck."  
  
Bakura strode over to where Yami now stood still. Walking circles around him, Bakura devised a plan.  
  
"Help you say? Now why should I help you when you're trapped in pretty position? Like that I can see your chest. It's very pretty," he joked, running a finger down the exposed skin.  
  
Yami pouted and began to fight with the stubborn shirt again. In his turning and twisting, Yami slipped on a discarded article of clothing and fell into Bakura.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll help you," Bakura joked again. Yami regained his balance and stood still as Bakura reached forward and gently reached for the silk. Rapidly changing the destination of his fingers, he poked Yami lightly in the side.  
  
Yami jumped and squealed in surprise, causing Taira and Khin to rush to see what was going on. They walked in to find Yami's arms pointing to the roof and Bakura doubled over in silent round of laughter.  
  
The two girls watched as Yami finally got his shirt over his head and on his body the way it was designed to be worn. He turned and proceeded to tackle Bakura.  
  
Taira cleared her throat, bringing the attention of two rolling on the ground to her.  
  
"If you two have quite finished flirting, we have more work to do. We don't have much time left," she demanded.  
  
Both Bakura and Yami blushed as the two disappeared. Yami quickly pulled on the kilt and Bakura adjusted the black belt onto Yami's hips. Together, holding hands, they reappeared in the main room.  
  
Considering how much time had gone by, the two girls pushed Bakura out of the way and attacked Yami with various pieces of jewelry. With the gold in place, they added a bit of khol to his eyelids and ochre to his lips.  
  
They had finished the last stroke of ink as the sun showed its full face. Bakura gazed in complete awe as Yami slowly turned in a circle.  
  
"He looks like a god," the thief muttered. The girls completely agreed.  
  
A solemn knock sounded at the door. Bakura dove out of sight as the heavy wooden door was heaved open. Accompanied by the two guards, all six priests walked single file across the threshold and into Yami's room. They were all in their traditional garbs.  
  
Yami turned to face them; his cloak flaring out behind his back. Bakura was completely hidden beneath Yami's exquisite bed, yet his eyes never moved from Set.  
  
The priests split apart from their line, allowing Yami to walk between them. Creating a secure circle around him, they set off in to the halls, Set leading them.  
  
All the servants; both the young and the older, and the male and females, lined up against the walls to watch the slow procession. Yami recognized a few of the older ones, but there were others he suspected were Syrian. The ones he did remember were weeping, tears of joy flowing from their eyes.  
  
The procession went all the way to the Grand Entrance in the front of the palace. A few paces from the bottom of the flight of wide stairs, was the rest of Thebes.  
  
Yami could feel his stomach churning; imaginary butterflies fluttering around and knots tying themselves in various places. As the priests separated again, Yami found himself facing thousands of people. Twice as many eyes fell immediately on him.  
  
Set began the coronation rituals, but his words were lost to Yami's ears. His main focus was the crowd looking up at him. As a round of triumphant shouts ran through the gathered people, Yami caught a slow movement in the corner of his eye.  
  
On of the priests' apprentices, looking very pleased with himself, was slowly walking forward, carrying a plush scarlet pillow. Balanced on the pillow was a solid gold crown.  
  
The previous crown had been stolen in the destruction of Thebes, so a new one had been fashioned. The unique crown boasted the eye of Horus in the middle with two wings designed after Ra's jutting out from the side.  
  
Set gently lifted the headpiece from its resting place. Yami, remembering the sequence of the ceremonial events, turned and kneeled at Set's feet. He graciously dropped his head to allow the crown to be placed.  
  
He felt the weight of the crown being set upon his forehead, Set's hand lingering slightly longer that need called for. The tall priest stepped back and Yami waited for the final point of the coronation.  
  
"Rise, Atemu, King of Egypt, and greet your loyal subjects," Set commanded. Yami rose to his feet and faced the people below. As he turned, the six priests fell formally in front of him, in a bow of obedience and respect. Following suit, the collected people dropped to their knees as well, causing a ripple effect.  
  
The priest rose and once again formed a tight circle around him. They walked through the halls in complete silence, as if their tongues had been cut out. The servants still lining the halls flattened themselves against the floor as he walked passed.  
  
Yami was taken back to his rooms, where a hot meal was waiting for him. The priests then departed and left him in peace, as was the custom.  
  
As soon as the door had been closed, Bakura rolled out from underneath the bed, dragging a separate tray with him. Looking at Yami's confused glare, Bakura explained.  
  
"After you left, Khin came back with two trays. She gave one specifically to me," Bakura grinned with an added burp. He put his tray to the side and let his eyes fall on the crown now adorning Yami's tanned forehead.  
  
"I wonder how much I could get for that," he though aloud.  
  
"No one would buy it from you if you did steal it. The punishment for touching the King's crown is death and anyone found trying to sell it would be executed on the spot," Yami ran off. He sighed tiredly and glanced out over his balcony.  
  
"You're tired, I can tell," Bakura expressed concerned. Yami nodded and sighed again.  
  
"I'm now the single, most important person in the entire country. Thousands of people depend on me alone and my High Priest, I now know, wants to rape me. What a wonderful life I live now," Yami ranted sarcastically.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around the new king, pulling him closer. Bending his neck, he placed a kiss on the back of Yami's neck.  
  
"Don't worry. You can lean on me if you want. And don't worry about Set, if he tries anything, he'll have to answer to me," Bakura reassured him.  
  
"I don't want you to die," Yami whispered, turning and burying himself in Bakura's arms.  
  
They stood like that for what felt like an hour until a rumbling noise from Yami's stomach split them up. Bakura chuckled as Yami stared down at his midsection in disbelief.  
  
"I guess you should eat now, shouldn't you?" Bakura laughed. The thief redirected Yami's attention towards the waiting tray of food, which, surprising, was still steaming.  
  
Yami picked up the tray and moved it to his bed. Sighing again, he set it down and proceeded to remove the excess clothing that decorated his body.  
  
Bakura helped remove most of Yami's jewelry, dropping it in a small wooden box that was still sitting on his chest of drawers. The crown he placed on its pillow beside his bed, its ornament wings catching the rays of the sun. The cloak was taken off and replaced in its proper spot in the hidden closet.  
  
Yami remained in his silk clothing. He returned to the tray as if magnetized to it and rapidly devoured its contents. Using the cloth provided, he attempted to wipe away the remainders off his face.  
  
"Let me help you," Bakura stated, sitting down beside Yami. Leaning over, his tongue brushed over the stubborn food, cleaning it away. Yami giggled.  
  
"That tickles Bakura," he laughed.  
  
The door open and Bakura instinctively tensed. There was no need. Taira and Khin walked in with a bow and were disappointed to find that Yami had taken off his accessories by himself. Offering more curt bows, they cleared away the empty dishes and left the room grinning.  
  
A yawn escaped from Yami's mouth as he fell back into the comfort of the many pillows.  
  
"Bakura, you don't have to stay. I just want to sleep and tradition states that no one except servants may enter my chambers until the morning after my coronation," Yami explained, yawning again.  
  
Bakura considered his options as Yami rolled under the blankets.  
  
"Alright then, I'll trust your judgement. I have business in the city anyway," Bakura decided. "Goodnight Pharaoh."  
  
Yami turned over and walloped Bakura over the head with a large pillow.  
  
"I don't want to hear that title coming from you, okay? I just want you to call me by my name," Yami complained from the pillows.  
  
"Which one? Atemu or Yami?" Bakura continued to mock.  
  
"Bakura.....You know which one I mean," Yami moaned. "Now go away and let me sleep."  
  
The pale thief leaned over and gave Yami a light kiss on his sleeping cheek and walked towards the silk curtain that led to the balcony. Before stepping out into the sun, he turned and looked back at the boy lying almost completely hidden under the fluffiness of the blankets.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my Yami."  
  
Dias: There, 7 pages. I hope you're all happy.  
  
Dark Dias: She's just a bit ticked off that she only got three review on the last chapter.  
  
Dias: That's damn right. Come on people! I hope I get at least 7 reviews from this chapter, is that too much to ask? 


	13. Ponderings

Chapter Thirteen: Ponderings  
  
Bakura walked through the bustling streets of central Thebes, thoughts of Yami running across his mind.  
  
'Now that he's king, does he really need me? He could forget about me and move on to someone higher in society. Like Set,' the thief pondered bitterly. "But can I forget about him?"  
  
The people around him gave him strange looks, thinking he was on the edge of sanity. Bakura stopped in front of a familiar store. It was the store he had visited a couple days earlier.  
  
"Back so soon Bakura? I expected you to loot the entire palace. Or were you thrown out?" Khanut suggested casually.  
  
"No," Bakura snapped in reply. "I left on my own accord. I'm going back tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever you say. Did you manage to get me any gold?" Khanut asked eagerly.  
  
Bakura tossed a simple gold armband from under his cloak onto the table. The short storekeeper dove for it, quickly inspected the gold and tucked it into one of his many pockets. He was obviously pleased with what Bakura had given him.  
  
"Say, Khanut, would it be alright if I stayed here for the night? I'd get you some more gold," Bakura asked.  
  
"If the piece of gold is bigger than what you just gave me, or more elaborate, be my guest. Literally," he replied. Bakura's mind flashed back to the golden cat statue he had seen in Yami's room.  
  
"It's a deal then. And if I can, I'll bring that friend with me."  
  
Khanut looked a little afraid at the thought o possibly having two thieves in the same place at the same time, even if they were friends. His discomfort vanished after a while, as he showed Bakura where he was to stay.  
  
The attic was dark and sweltering hot. In the corner there was a well worn reed mat, obviously used by other tenants who had stayed here before. There was a small lamp with a small amount of oil in it sitting in the opposite corner; right beside a folded blanket, also worn down.  
  
Bakura inspected his temporary housing and went back downstairs. There was another tomb robber in the store at that moment, one Bakura knew very well. This thief looked more Egyptian than Bakura himself, despite the fact that he was a Hittite.  
  
"So, Jei, how's business going on your end?" Bakura asked casually, approaching his distant friend.  
  
"Bakura! I haven't seen you since they caught you in that temple and had you whipped! Business is going well, even with the chaos; how 'bout you?" he replied, the two of them embracing in a rough hug.  
  
"Not too bad, I've got a regular route into the palace established. Man, what a month I've been having. I found this boy in the torn down buildings, then because of him, I was almost hung in Syria. I'll tell you more about that later," Bakura said, fixing his cloak. It had been shoved off to the side during their hug.  
  
"The palace!? No way! I've got a job there tonight. My boss wanted the High Priest on the throne, not this boy. He had been hoping that they would never find him. I'm being paid to assassinate him."  
  
Bakura's happiness suddenly disappeared, replaced by a cling terror that clutched to his insides. The blood rushed out of his face.  
  
"Bakura" Are you alright? You look paler than usual," Jei inquired.  
  
"Can I talk to you upstairs? Alone?" Bakura stuttered. Jei looked at him weirdly, but followed the ale haired thief up the flight of stairs.  
  
"So, Bakura, what's wrong? You've never reacted that way to a killing before," Jei asked, sitting down on the mat beside Bakura.  
  
"It's about your distinct job. The assassination. I'm, I'm.....rather close.....to the king. He's a friend of mine." Bakura blushed at the last words. Jei pondered over this for a while, then looked up.  
  
"You're in love with the Pharaoh!? Bakura, you idiot! You know how risky that is!" Jei shouted, jumping from the mat. Bakura let his head drop.  
  
"The Pharaoh...he's the boy I found after the defeat. I didn't know it then. He was so kind...," Bakura muttered. "I called him Yami, because he didn't know his own name. I guess once you give something a name, you become emotionally attached to it." Bakura continued and explained all the other events that had happened.  
  
Jei just stared at the depressed thief. He was going to say something, but he couldn't form the words. His mouth hung open oddly.  
  
"Just please don't kill him. Capture him and send him away, but don't kill him," Bakura whispered softly, using his cloak to brush away the tears that rolled down his pale cheeks.  
  
Trying his best to comfort his sobbing friend, Jei patted him on the back gently.  
  
"I don't know what I can do, friend. My job is to kill the king, not kidnap him. I'm sorry Bakura," he said sympathetically.  
  
Bakura's exterior went rigid. He turned to Jei, his eyes hardened with hatred for the tall Hittite.  
  
"Then I'll have to kill you. Not here; that would attract to much attention. No, if you show up near Yami, I'll put a knife through your heart," he cackled, no hint of sarcasm hanging in his voice. His words were pure venom, dripping from his tongue in solid threats.  
  
Jei slowly stood up and backed away from the insane thief. Bakura rose as Jei turned and hurled himself down the stairs. The thief followed more casually, reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs in time to see Jei dash out the door.  
  
Khanut's face whipped from Jei's fleeing form to Bakura's pissed of glare and back to Jei.  
  
"I have a new knife, if you're interested. By the look on your face, I'd say someone's going to die," Khanut advertised.  
  
"I'll have a look, I might want to stick to a blunt one though. I want him to die a very painful death..."  
  
Yami woke in the serenity of the afternoon, the sun past its high point in the sky. Swinging his feet out from under the covers, he bent over to peak underneath the bed. Bakura wasn't there.  
  
He breathed a sigh, not necessarily of relief, yet not quite of anxiety. Letting himself fall backwards into the blankets, Yami closed his eyes.  
  
As he though about various things, the large wooden door was shoved open. It banged against the wall loudly. Yami's eyes snapped open again as a large, unkempt man bustled into his room.  
  
From his various studies, he recognized the man as a Hittite. Leaping to his feet, Yami tried to get to his balcony. He was blocked by the Hittite.  
  
The man pulled a sharp dagger from the front of his robes. Stabbing it in Yami's direction, the young king agilely dodged the dagger. The man was about to take another attack when the priests arrived in the room.  
  
Set was in front, his own dagger being flourished in his hand. Yami felt a small spark of hope rise in his heart. In this stationary moment, the Hittite threw his arms around Yami and pressed the blade of his dagger to Yami's throat. The king uttered a strangled cry and struggled against the burly man. The Hittite pushed the blade into Yami's soft tanned skin. The dagger cut the surface and plunged beneath it. Taking most of the pressure off the knife, the man let out a chuckle.  
  
Yami could feel a small trickle of blood drip from the slashed skin. He held still and stopped resisting the arms that held him. He knew full well that if the Hittite wanted to, he could shoved the dagger right through his throat, killing him instantly. He shuttered at the thought.  
  
Cao: So, how's everyone liking it so far?  
  
Dark: I think they'll tell you in a review if they liked it or not.  
  
Cao: Whatever. But please review! 


	14. Attackers

Chapter Fourteen: Attackers  
  
Bakura dashed down various streets, trying to make his way to the newly constructed palace. After deciding on one of the many knives Khanut had shown him, his mind had finally wrapped itself around what his next actions were to be. Jei wouldn't wait until the cover of darkness to kill Yami now that he knew how Bakura felt. He would attack right away, no matter what the risks.  
  
The thief cursed under his breath and tucked the knife farther into his belt. With his cloak flaring behind him, Bakura pushed his way through the mingling crowds.  
  
Wherever Bakura turned, a hawker tried to get his to buy some item that served no purpose to the pale thief. Children danced around his legs, all hugging his knees in hope of some affection. Shoving both bothers out of the way he continued to run through the crowd, carelessly bumping into those many people in his way.  
  
After a herd of longhorn cattle blocked his path completely, he lost his temper.  
  
"Why the hell is everyone trying to slow me down!? Is it because someone is about to be murdered in the hands of a common thief!?" He screamed in rage.  
  
The crowd around him fell silent in fear. They scattered, hiding from the one who had yelled 'murder' in clear daylight. Taking the new space to his advantage, Bakura ran the rest of the way to the palace.  
  
Dodging the few guards in the courtyard, Bakura heaved himself up the ivy that hung conveniently right by the King's balcony. He was half way to the ledge when he heard a faint scream come from the room above him.  
  
Bakura was mortified. How had Jei gotten here ahead of him? Even Jei would have had a tough time getting through the crowds; he was a thicker man than Bakura was.  
  
Doubling his previous speed, Bakura climbed the rest of the way to the balcony, hoping he wasn't to late. He climbed over the stone railing and saw the scene before him. The large Hittite held Yami with one arm around the young Pharaoh's chest and a knife pressed to his throat. Bakura's breath caught when his eyes fell on the unmistakable glint of blood. Set and the other priests stood motionless at the door.  
  
Angry at the lack of action in the room in front of him, Bakura launched himself at the other thief.  
  
Instinctively, Bakura grabbed the knife tucked in his belt and plunged it deep into the Hittite's heart.  
  
Jei's eyes flew wide as he released Yami from his hold. Set darted towards him and caught the new King as he stumbled from shock. The assassin fell forward to reveal his killer. Bakura stood behind the dead man, anger still seething within his eyes. Glancing up he caught sight of Set caressing Yami's leg lustfully.  
  
The rage bubbled wildly inside of him. Silently he removed the knife from Jei's back and proceeded to Set. Said priest caught Bakura's arm as the thief tried the stab Set.  
  
"Foolish thief. If you think you can kill me as easily as that, you are sadly mistaken," Set sneered, throwing Bakura backwards.  
  
Bakura stumbled, but stayed on his feet. Set gently lay a now unconscious Yami on the floor and rose to his feet.  
  
"Now, since you tried to kill me, I'm going to send you tell hell the painful way," Set threatened, his anger starting to show.  
  
His knuckles turned white as he gripped the ornamented dagger in his fist. Facing the thief, their fight started. The two took turns in jabbing their sharpened pieces of steel in each other's direction.  
  
Their fight carried into the evening and both participants were growing weary. Yet they continued to lash out at each other.  
  
Set stabbed a weak attack and Bakura went to block it. As he did so, he left a spot open on his lower torso. Removing a second blade from his belt, Set thrust it into Bakura's side and gave it a twist. A cry of pain tore from the thief's mouth as he fell, defeated, to the floor.  
  
Set stood over where Bakura lay motionless and laughed.  
  
"Maybe I'll let you suffer before you take your all-exclusive one-way trip to hell, tomb robber," he taunted. Turning away from Bakura's fallen form, he addressed the other priests. "Find some men to take care of these two. Have them remove the dead man and destroy his body. Throw the other in a high security cell. He is to have no food or drink. Is that clear?" The priests nodded in understanding.  
  
"What is to be done with Atemu?" Shadi asked, glancing down at the unconscious king.  
  
"I'll take him to my rooms for tonight. There may have been others with the Hittite; we don't want to risk putting Atemu in trouble again. He'll be safer with me," Set replied.  
  
"I agree. Atemu would be much safer with you, Set. We all know you would protect him with your life if you had to," Akhunadin agreed.  
  
Set bent down and gently lifted Yami into his arms. He smiled as the young king whimpered slightly and snuggled closer to the warmth of Set's body.  
  
With Yami secure in his arms, Set walked swiftly to the door. The other priests moved aside as he passed them and entered the corridor. Each of the remaining priests glared at the fallen thief before leaving.  
  
A little while after they all departed from Yami's rooms, a few men came and dragged Jei's body off to be burned. Burning a body was a way of destroying a body that showed no respect to the former occupant, but the priests had all agreed that Jei deserved no respect after what he had done.  
  
Bakura was slung like a sack of potatoes over the shoulders of another guard and was hauled off to the dungeons.  
  
All the other convicts that inhabited the rest of the cells stared in disbelief as the pale haired thief was tossed carelessly into an empty room. The guards chuckled at their sense of disappointment.  
  
"He got into a rather nasty tangle with the High Priest earlier. He's lucky he still has his life.....for the moment," one stated. The criminals weren't satisfied.  
  
"He's pissed of the priest before and got away, what did he do this time?" they demanded, banging on the bars.  
  
"There was another one who tried to kill the Pharaoh and that piece of filth in there killed him. For some reason he tried to kill Priest Set as well," the guard replied again. "But of course, the only person that was stronger than the High Priest was the former Pharaoh. This new one's too young to have mastered anything."  
  
A groan came from Bakura's direction.  
  
"It looks like the Thief King is waking up," the guard stated. "Maybe he should stay asleep though." With that he hurled a rock at Bakura's head, knocking the thief out again.  
  
Cao: Ok, that one was short. But please don't hate me, I'm just writing what I wrote down in my book!  
  
Dark: She enhanced it a lot. That whole last section in the dungeon isn't actually written down.  
  
Cao: I'll try to make the next one longer, but it's already shorter than the last one in pen, so I'll try my hardest. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! 


	15. Confrontation

Chapter Fifteen: Confrontation  
  
Bakura woke into the darkness of his prison cell. Sitting up on the cold stone floor, he groaned as pain shot through his entire body. He fell back to the rough floor in immense pain. Pushing the pangs of hurt to a secluded part of his mind, Bakura attempted to rise to his feet again. Holding back another rush of pain, he limped to the door, a massive headache hitting his senses.  
  
"Hey! Is it possible for me to get some water down here!?" he yelled down the quiet hall. The inhabitants of the other cells glanced at him momentarily before return to their own business. Bakura might be in captivity, but there were rumors that he could kill a fellow thief by just looking at him. Others cutpurses gave reasons to believe that he was a man possessed.  
  
A bright light broke through the surrounding darkness, its source was the door at the end of the dank passage. Bakura could see the separate, distinct silhouettes of three guards.  
  
'Not too many, for high security. I could easily take them down in one shot,' Bakura mused as they neared his cell. The three of them stopped in front of him.  
  
"Are you the one demanding water from us, thief, even though we rank higher than you?" one of them questioned. Bakura snorted.  
  
"No shit. Of course I am. Do you see any of these other sluggards standing at their doors talking to a bunch of lowlife guards? I bet the Pharaoh doesn't even know you exist," Bakura replied, getting a little ticked. The guards weren't amused.  
  
"Well, thief, according to our distinct orders from the High Priest, we aren't allowed to give you anything but mocking remarks. You're to be judged for your 'crimes' in front of the High Court tomorrow," another guard spat. "And if you ask me, I see a bloody and disrespectful execution in your near future."  
  
"I wasn't asking you, was I?" Bakura jeered. The guards chuckled in amusement. Still laughing, they strolled away. The light disappeared as they slammed the door and left the depressing premises. Bakura limped back to the corner were he had woke.  
  
'Execution? Yami would never let that happen, would he?' Bakura thought miserably. 'But then again, he was unconscious when Set attacked me, he didn't see what happened. All that High Priest jackass has to do is keep Yami distracted long enough to sentence me. The other priests would probably agree, they fear Set's strength. He is the strongest after all. Once Yami was distracted for long enough, Set could take his place as the judge and I can kiss my sweet life goodbye.'  
  
A sense of utter hopelessness surrounded the pale thief as he drifted into a fitful rest.  
  
He was roughly through back to reality as a small rock collided with his head. Bakura swore loudly and glared around for the culprit.  
  
"Who the hell threw that at me?" he bellowed. His eyes fell upon the faces of the other convicts. They were full of malice. Overcoming their fears of the pale thief, they started to mock him.  
  
"Decided to join us, Bakura? How nice of you. Too bad you'll be leaving so soon, as you have an appointment with a noose as early as tomorrow," came the voice of a rat-faced criminal. The others chuckled.  
  
"I never knew you could be caught, Bakura. Or was the High Priest to scary for you?" another mocked, throwing the group into howls of laughter.  
  
"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to send each of you to hell right here, right now," Bakura growled, glaring at the demeaning crowd.  
  
"And how will you do that? If you haven't forgotten, you're in that cell, and we're all in different cells from you," said a third, pointing out the obvious. Bakura's dark eyes flashed in rage and he recalled the spell of healing Yami had sent through him in Syria. He began to glow and the ridicule ceased.  
  
Grinning internally, he let the spell slide away and disappear. It was a simple healing spell, not a curse, but the other thieves didn't know that small fact.  
  
Their sense of fear for the thief king returned. Muttered soft apologizes, they disappeared back into the darkness of their own cells.  
  
Regaining consciousness, Yami could feel that he was pressed against another body. A thick blanket covered the two of them.  
  
Assuming he was in his own rooms and Bakura was lying next to him, Yami started to fall asleep again, resting his head on the chest of the other person.  
  
His forehead brushed against something cold. Opening his eyes, he caught the glittering of a golden earring. Panic rose throughout his whole body. Tipping his head back, Yami could make out a head covered in chestnut hair in the dim light.  
  
It was Set. Set was lying next to him. Set had his arm thrown haphazardly across Yami's hip. He tried to roll over, possibly roll away from the High Priest, but the grip on his hip tightened.  
  
Yami flipped his head back up fearfully to be caught in an icy blue gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pharaoh," Set mocked, "but everyone agreed you'd be safer if you'd stayed with me. You didn't protest and slept right there all night long." He smirked. Yami had now given up any hope of getting away unnoticed and was frantically trying to push Set away from him.  
  
"It's no use, little one, you're not strong enough to push yourself away from me. Besides, you can't leave yet, I have a few interesting questions for you."  
  
Yami stopped struggling and looked up at Set, confusion clouding his eyes. Set pulled him tighter to his robes.  
  
"For example, why would Bakura, a notorious tomb robber want to risk his life for the one who could have him executed?" Set inquired. Yami dropped his eyes, hoping to hid the blush that was rising to the surface of his cheeks.  
  
Set's hand cupped Yami's soft face and lifted it to meet his gaze again.  
  
"I see it now," he grumbled, "you love him. How could you possibly think that this relationship would last? You know a palace brat like you will never get closer to anyone lesser than a high lord!" he snapped. "You should focus on pleasing me, we're always seen together anyway, no one would know that you've become my slut."  
  
"No! Set, I don't want to be your whore. I want to be with Bakura, because he loves me back!" Yami cried, resuming his previous struggles.  
  
"That filth will never love you Atemu, he just wants to use you. But if that's the way you're going to be, you leave me no choice," Set growled. Grabbing Yami's face roughly, he forced Yami's lips onto his own again. Yami continued to fight against Set's embrace.  
  
To gain more control, Set rolled over onto the young king. He straddled Yami's hips; successfully preventing him from moving completely. He pulled his lips away from Yami's mouth and smirked evilly.  
  
"There's nothing you can do but accept the facts. By my command, Bakura will be executed and I will have you as my little slut at last," he sneered, his hands starting their way up Yami's shirt.  
  
"Set, please, stop it! Don't do this to me!" Yami argued desperately.  
  
"Hmm.....no, I don't think I will. I'm quite happy with the way things are going, my little whore," Set replied. He lifted Yami's shirt up and over the small king's head, leaving Yami's hands caught in the silk material.  
  
Set's hands expertly worked their way across Yami's exposed flesh. His long fingers grazed one of Yami's small pink nipples, causing Yami to cry out in distress.  
  
A loud knock came from the direction of the heavy door. Set cursed and pressed his hand firmly over Yami's mouth, preventing him from crying out.  
  
Giving Yami a warning glare, the priest rose from the bed. Walking over to the door, he turned the silver handle sharply. He was confronted by the chief of guards. Yami could faintly make out what they were saying as he yanked his shirt back down over his exposed chest.  
  
"My lord, the Syrian army is gathering at our borders again. The other priests call an immediate council to decide what should be done. They request your and the Pharaoh's presence as soon as possible," the guard stated.  
  
"Very well. We will be there shortly," Set replied curtly, dismissing the man.  
  
The guard made a quick, but formal bow and departed. Closing the door, Set turned back to where Yami was getting to his feet by the bed.  
  
"You were lucky this time, Atemu. Next time, however, you won't be so lucky, my slut."  
  
Cao: It's a bit longer, wouldn't you say?  
  
Dark: If by a bit you mean half a page, maybe a hundred words.  
  
Cao: Hey, I'm trying, ok? But please review, I'm going to need more support to make these chapters longer. 


	16. Testing

Chapter Sixteen: Testing  
  
Yami sprinted away from Set's rooms and towards his own.  
  
'That was too close. How could I have let my guard down that much? If I let Set get to me, he won't stop. Then.....' Yami shuddered as he reached the jewel-encrusted door.  
  
He let Taira and Khin select a new outfit for him and donned it without a word; the dark silk matched his mood right now. He set the golden crown on his forehead and left hastily. He remained silent the entire time.  
  
As he reached the council room, Set stood outside the door, waiting for him. He too had changed clothing. His face was calm, it showed none of the rough emotions it had earlier in his room.  
  
"After you, 'Pharaoh'," he smirked, a slight hint of mockery in his voice. Yami walked by the priest, hoping his face had a serene complexion as well. Entering the room, he found his seat at the head of the table. Akhunadin immediately launched into the problem.  
  
"The Syrian army has recollected and is pressing our borders. Egypt doesn't have any army to hold them back at the moment. It would take a number of months to arrange one big enough. The only that's holding the Syrians back is the knowledge that we have control over monsters from the shadows and that you, Pharaoh, have the ability to channel shadow magic itself," he ranted. Once he had finished, he took his seat again. Shadi replaced him.  
  
"Based on that information, we have two choices. Both, I'm afraid to say, will cause a loss for Egypt's people. We can either ride out and confront them with what we have now, or we can wait here in Thebes until they overcome their fear and attack us where we are. The choice must be made now," Shadi concluded.  
  
Twelve eyes turned back to Yami. He could feel a headache forming in his head as hundreds of possible situations flashed through his mind. All it did was add to the stress already there from Set. Sighing, Yami addressed the priests staring at him.  
  
"Either way there is a loss; but the question is which choice has less of one?" he thought aloud.  
  
"They are about equal. The first choice would include only those who are talented enough to fight. We would have the element of surprise, but they've been there for a while, so they'll have more defense," Shadi replied. "The second would put all the people in danger, but we would have more protection inside the wall."  
  
A plan flew into his mind. It would save Egypt and hopefully free Bakura. He voiced it immediately.  
  
"I think we can mix both choices to give us the advantage. If we wait within Thebes until they cross the border, it'll give us time to organize an army. When the Syrians come within view of Thebes, we can move out to meet them before they reach the city. If things don't go well in battle, we can retreat to the city for a last defense."  
  
The priests turned to each other and whispered furiously. The words passed between them were too quiet for Yami to catch any of them. He sat and waited for their decision.  
  
Set stood with the priests' answer. He looked pleased, like a cat that had just swallowed a bird.  
  
"As a council, we have agreed on our King's decision." He sat again, waiting for Yami to comment.  
  
"Let a search begin for those who are able. To better our chances of winning, I think the shadow creatures must be used. Those who have kaa should be brought here for further testing. Search everywhere, including the dungeons," Yami announced, getting to his feet. Formally, he left the room first, the priests following in single order.  
  
Once in the hall, the group dispersed, each heading their own way. Yami went in the direction of his rooms. Unbeknownst to him, he was being shadowed.  
  
As Yami walked into his bedroom, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around his hip.  
  
"That was a good decision you made," a voice whispered passed his ear. Yami stiffened as Set's tongue licked at Yami's earlobe. The High Priest then moved his lips to Yami's bronzed neck.  
  
Yami came back to reality as Set bit him, trying desperately to push Set away. He startled the brunette and almost got out of his grasp. Regaining his grip on Yami, Set spun him around and forced a kiss from the young Pharaoh.  
  
The sound of a dish clattering to the ground behind Yami as well as a gasp stopped Set. The High Priest removed his arms from around Yami and looked towards the source of the noise. Khin stood in shock, watching Set's actions.  
  
Cursing, Set stormed from the room. Yami relaxed and fell forward. Khin rushed and caught the young king.  
  
"Thank you," he said wearily, "I don't know if I could have gotten away that time."  
  
Khin accepted the recognition and started to clean up the mess that had been created when the dish had been dropped.  
  
"There is food on the table for you, your Majesty," she stated quietly. Yami walked over to the wooden table and seated himself on one of the overlarge pillows.  
  
Once he had finished his meal, Taira appeared and cleared away the empty dishes.  
  
Yami's bed looked ver inviting; his body wanted nothing more than to fall into the plush blankets and sleep away his troubles. His mind, however, told him otherwise.  
  
Grumbling, he left his apartments and went to see how the search was coming along.  
  
Yami entered the passage leading to the Main Hall. As he walked down the narrow hall, a putrid smell attacked his nose. Trying hard not to gag, he continued into the large room.  
  
The scene before him was not what he had expected to see. Lined up in about six rows were the inhabitants of the Palace dungeons.  
  
'At least my orders are being carried out,' Yami concluded. He watched as one by one; the criminals were taken forward and tested. There was a small group off to the side, all of which seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Those are the ones that have kaa. We still don't know if they can control it however," Mahaado stated, suddenly appearing at Yami's side. He started to talk again, but Yami wasn't listening.  
  
Bakura had just been shoved forward by one of the guards. His hands, unlike everyone else's, were bound tightly with rope.  
  
Yami could see Set standing behind where the testing was taking place. As Bakura was pushed to face Shadi, a sneer covered the High Priest's face.  
  
One of the guards attempted to relieve Bakura of his red cloak and was hastily thrown to the ground by the bound thief. A small trickle of blood was seeping through the guard's dark hair. Bakura spat on the unconscious body and turned back to Shadi to allow the testing to begin.  
  
A few moments passed in silence between them before Shadi pointed to the small group off to the side. He had been confirmed as a possessor.  
  
Yami sighed; the first part of his plan to free Bakura had been accomplished. He stepped from the shadowy corridor into the bright room and was instantly surrounded by guards. Regally, still trying to ignore the stench, he strolled through the condemned crowd. They parted easily for him; many respectful bows could be seen within the group.  
  
"They are thankful to you for giving them a second chance," Mahaado commented, "but there are still those who would kill you if given the chance."  
  
"I'm confident with the security of the guards. Besides, we need everyone who is able, it wouldn't do to have some of them killed or injured because they attacked me out of instinct," Yami replied. The guards accompanying him separated when they reached the front of the Hall.  
  
"So you decided to join us, Pharaoh. I'm pleased to see you here," Isis exclaimed. Yami walked up the small set of steps and dropped down into an awaiting pillow. His body threatened to fall asleep again, the tiredness still hanging off of him.  
  
"Isis, when all the prisoners have been tested, can you be sure to see that those who were accepted are washed? I don't think I can stand the smell much longer," Yami requested quietly. Isis' face quickly turned into a smile.  
  
"Of course Atemu," she laughed before walking away. Yami stole a quick glance at Bakura. He was sitting apart from the rest of the arguing fools and appeared to be asleep. A second look proved that theory wrong.  
  
As he turned his attention back to the testing still going on in the hall, he could feel Bakura's eyes on him. Looking around, he wondered if anyone had noticed Bakura's and his glances.  
  
Set had.  
  
Cao: I'm sorry for those who didn't like the last chapter.....But it has to be in there to make the story interesting, not to mention make sense.  
  
Dark: Meh. Even though there are those who didn't like it, there were those who did like it.  
  
Cao: I guess so. Only 5 more chapters! And then, if everybody wants it, the sequel! A review would be appreciated. Thanks! 


	17. Disputes

Chapter Seventeen: Disputes  
  
Yami felt Bakura's eyes slide from himself to meet in a death glare with Set. The tension in the air thickened.  
  
The conditions in the room snapped as a fight broke out among the criminals who had been accepted. All eyes rapidly focussed on the two men as guards flooded towards the fight scene. The two men were pulled apart successfully but continued to try to lash out at each other.  
  
The young Pharaoh rose from his pillow and walked towards the crowd gathered around the two men.  
  
Set, Shadi and Mahaado were already there. All three of them attempted to stop Yami procession as he walked sternly towards the two fighters. As Yami halted in front of them, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, they stopped struggling and fell silent.  
  
"Why were you two fighting?" he demanded, a tone of power crossing his voice. The two convicts dropped their heads in shame.  
  
"We were fighting over who's kaa was greater, your Majesty. We regret our actions and humbly ask your forgiveness," one replied, bowing low before Yami. The other nodded in agreement and also dropped low in front of the king.  
  
"You're forgiven, but I don't want anymore fights over your individual kaas. Until we can proceed with further testing to see if you can actually control that power, you are all equal in strength," Yami responded harshly, turning around to head back to his spot on the raised dais. "Continue the testing."  
  
Noon came and food was served to the mass of criminals in the hall. Taira and Khin managed to find Yami and served him his lunch where he was.  
  
As Yami ate his figs, he glanced at Bakura through the corner of his eye. The thief was trying to tear off a piece of sinewy meat with his teeth; his face was screwed up with strain. The tricolor-haired king longed to go and fall asleep in the taller's lap, but such an action would be looked down upon by everyone present in the room.  
  
"My Pharaoh, the primary testing has been completed. Shall we continue with further tests on those who passed?" Isis questioned. Yami looked at the medium sized group in the corner. It was less than he had been hoping for.  
  
"Have them washed first. I will not tolerate dirty, smelly people in my army," Yami replied calmly, the rancid smell attacking his nose again. "Fetch me when the second round commences."  
  
Yami stood and walked towards the back exit off the dais. Once in the lonely passage, he sighed to himself. He focussed his mind to his individual plan and ran through possible scenarios. If Set had a chance, he'd freely kill Bakura. If Bakura had a chance, he would brutally slaughter Set. Either way, one of them was going to die before this was over.  
  
His feet instinctively started to take him in the direction of his rooms before he stopped and forced himself to go a different way. In a few minutes, he found himself in one of the private gardens. Small patches of snow still littered the ground in various places, but the plants broke through. The designers had imported exotic plants from other kingdoms, creating bright patches of foreign flowers and mysterious leaves among the snow. It was beautiful.  
  
'I wish Bakura could see this with me. He deserves this after all he's been through for me,' The sound of crunching snow behind him interrupted his daydreams. At first he feared it would be Set, coming to take advantage of him being alone again. The voice that spoke, however, was not Set.  
  
"The priests are ready to begin the second stage, your Majesty," a guard stated. Yami turned and silently motioned for the guard to lead the way.  
  
He let his thoughts wonder again as the guard quickly led him through the many passages of the palace. They arrived quietly on a balcony overlooking the courtyard below.  
  
The few prisoners that had been accepted were lined up in a single column. Yami right away noticed Bakura's position; he was third in line.  
  
Shadi appeared before them and called the first one to come stand before him. Using the specific branch of magic he had mastered for this purpose, Shadi pushed a small wave of magic through the burly man who stood in front of him. The shadow of a monster appeared briefly behind him before the man emitted a scream and collapsed. The shadow faded away.  
  
Ordering a few of the surrounding guards to drag the body away, he called the next forward. He passed, but his monster was weak and unreliable. Yami sighed. 'I guess it was to be expected,' he groaned, his eyes following Bakura as he stepped forward.  
  
Yami saw a quick flash of fear become known on Shadi's face, just for a brief, passing moment. After it had vanished, Shadi gathered his courage and pushed the magic through Bakura.  
  
A bright flash of light bounced through the small courtyard and a large form rose from Bakura. Yami immediately recognized the menacing monster. If Bakura could control Diabound, that would put him at the same strength level as the priests and it would accomplish Yami's second step in his plan to free his thief.  
  
Bakura easily controlled Diabound, and he did so with an outstanding elegance and grace. Yami let a sigh of relief pass his pursed lips. Step two had been successful.  
  
"That one will make an excellent addition to our small army. I was afraid that none would be able to control and be strong enough to defend," Akhunadin confirmed. Yami turned and looked at the eldest priest in question.  
  
"We have finished searching the city. If the majority of them are strong enough, the fight will be ours. They should be joining the rest in the courtyard soon," he replied to Yami's questioning gaze. The young Pharaoh turned away from the scene below him.  
  
"I see no need for me to remain here. I want a solid number of men by the end of the day. If there are any problems, I will be in my rooms," Yami declared as he started to leave. Instantly a guard was at his side and they departed from the balcony.  
  
Yami sat on his bed examining his father's sword. The previous king hadn't used the long piece of metal very often; it was still very sharp. The sword was made of the strongest steel and was embossed with gold throughout the blade. Its hilt was adorned with blood-coloured rubies and deep sapphires as well as a few lesser gems. He held it at arms length and exhaled slowly. If things went wrong, there was a chance that he would have to draw his father's sword during battle.  
  
The thought scared him. He was younger than most people would have been when they got their first apprenticeship jobs in the market place. He knew many were seriously wondering how a boy so young could command an army to wipe out their enemies when his father had failed.  
  
A knock sounded loudly at the door, interrupting Yami's revelations. Mahaado flung open the door and stepped in hurriedly as Yami give him the signal to open the door.  
  
"We have a large problem, Pharaoh. The thief Bakura and Set have started a fight. They are using their monsters to fight and things are getting out of hand," he quickly explained. Yami rapidly deposited the sword on his bed and dashed down the hall with Mahaado.  
  
Arriving in the courtyard, Yami felt the two monsters looming over him, as if daring him to come closer. Set's White Dragon and Bakura's Diabound were entangled in a furious fight.  
  
"Stop!" Yami cried to the two opponents. They paid him no mind and continued with their ruthless fight.  
  
Focussing his energy, Yami called forth one of his own monsters. The sky dragon Osiris overshadowed the other two monsters. In the awe of the large dragon appearing through the suddenly overcast sky, the fighting ceased. Both Set and Bakura looked up in terror.  
  
Respectfully, Set withdrew his monster. With a quick glance Yami's way then up at Osiris, Bakura did the same.  
  
As Osiris faded and the clouds vanished again, Yami quickly strode towards the two offenders. He was angry with both of them for such childish tactics.  
  
"Why do you attack someone who is on your own side?!" he exclaimed savagely to both of them. "I don't want people to die before the war starts! Set, you will have no further contact with any of the new recruits and Bakura, you will be put apart from the rest. Got it? Now move!"  
  
Set sulked hastily away, pulling a wake of discontent and disorderliness behind him. Bakura started towards Yami. The said King could see anger boiling deep within the thief's russet eyes. There was also a hint of hurt beneath the rage.  
  
Three guards restrained him and pulled him away.  
  
"Where would you have us put him for the time being, my Pharaoh?" a higher guard asked.  
  
"Not the dungeon. Find a small room in the servants quarters," he responded considerately. Strolling out of the courtyard, Yami resisted another urge to run to Bakura, this time to ask for forgiveness.  
  
Entering his rooms a while later, he found Taira waiting with his dinner. Yami sat at the table and attempted to eat but all he managed to do was stir up the order of the food on his plate. He sighed and pushed the plate away.  
  
"You're longing for Bakura, aren't you, Pharaoh?" Taira questioned softly. Yami sighed again and nodded.  
  
"I caused him to become mad at me. I put him in seclusion to protect him, but he thinks I'm rejecting him. What am I supposed to do?" he muttered.  
  
"Go apologize," Taira stated simply. Yami looked up at her in disbelief. She smiled and continued. "I saw where the guards put him. I could take you to him if you'd like."  
  
Yami rose immediately and beckoned for Taira to take him to Bakura. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.  
  
Taira guided him through the servant's corridors to the sleeping quarters. She stopped outside a door that was identical to all the others and motioned for Yami to get closer.  
  
Peering through the small window, Yami was unprepared for what he saw and heard.  
  
Cao: I hope you guys like it so far... Only four more chapters to go!  
  
Dark: Your reviewers are getting more and more accurate. (O.o Luel, don't tell anyone that you're psychic. I honestly have no idea how you knew that.)  
  
Cao: Well, yes....Chapter eighteen will hopefully be out soon after this. Keep checking for updates!  
  
Dark: And thank you Shakespeare's Pizza for being the 50th reviewer! 


	18. Apologizes

Chapter Eighteen: Apologizes  
  
Bakura was lying on the small reed mat, his face buried in his arms. Yami opened the door and was bombarded by the sound of crying. He silently walked over to the thief and sat down on the mat beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Bakura. Can you forgive me for the way I treated you?" Yami whispered, laying a hand on the middle of Bakura's back. The sniffling decreased but didn't stop completely.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now," Bakura snapped. "You've hurt me enough already. Leave me alone."  
  
Yami shot to his feet and stumbled away with Bakura's sudden, harsh words. His back hit the wall and he sank to the ground. Tears swelled in his crimson eyes. His head dropped.  
  
"Bakura please....." he muttered.  
  
"No! Don't you get it? I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Bakura growled, whipping around to face the teary eyed king. Yami's breath caught.  
  
The dam that was holding Yami's tears back broke and he ran from the room. He unconsciously followed the same path Taira had led him earlier. Flying into his room, his flung himself into the vast sea of pillows and blankets and allowed his tears to continue to flow.  
  
The sun started to set when Taira returned with a fresh plate of food. Upon seeing Yami still crying into one of his pillows, she set the tray down and departed without a word.

----

Bakura rolled over as the sound of Yami's slippered feet faded the small corridor. His door was closed, leaving him completely alone.  
  
'Maybe I was a bit harsh. He was trying to apologize,' Bakura thought somberly. 'But by the way he acted, you wouldn't think he loved me. What's with that?'  
  
Bakura rolled over again. He hated where he was, but he had to admit that it was better than being crammed in one room with all those other convicts.  
  
They had mocked him continuously about being caught. He, Bakura, was considered the Thief King, able to steal anything with getting caught. All the other wannabe thieves had been caught in the act of simple robberies, with many mistakes. Bakura had been caught trying to defend the one he loved. But they didn't know that. All they knew was that he had been injured and arrested by the High Priest.  
  
Their tormenting jeers had hit Bakura hard. He had endured it, but only just. In that way, he was overly glad to be separated from them.  
  
Rolling over another time, the pale thief let an irritated sigh slip from his mouth. There was no way this mat was ever going to be comfortable.  
  
Lifting himself off the bumpy mat, he tiptoed to the door. A quick glance both ways told Bakura that darkness had settled on the palace. The torches had been snuffed and there was no one in sight.  
  
Bakura let himself out of the small room and hurried down the dark corridor. He went the direction Yami's echoing footsteps had gone earlier.  
  
Once again using his memory, Bakura quickly found the narrow servants' door to Yami's bedchamber. Fortunately there was no guards to be seen anywhere. Bakura muttered a silent 'thank you' and dashed into the confined passage.  
  
Yami's room was dark and quiet when Bakura pushed open the second door. The small form of the king was silhouetted against the moonlight flooding in from outside. He was face towards the flapping silk curtains that led to his balcony. Faint sniffling noises could be heard from his direction.  
  
The pale haired thief slowed his pace and approached the bed as quiet as he could. He gently sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Yami. The sniffling stopped, but Yami remained facing the dark sky.  
  
Bakura shifted his weight and laid himself down beside Yami. Still, the young Pharaoh did not move.  
  
Pushing himself closer to the smaller teen, Bakura twisted his arms around Yami's slender hip and hugged him close. At this subtle movement, Yami flipped himself over. His tear filled eyes widened at the sudden sight of Bakura.  
  
"You'll catch a cold if you sleep on top of the blankets," Bakura joked. Yami just continued to stare.  
  
"I.....I though you didn't want anything to do with me," Yami choked, tears again rimming his bloodshot crimson eyes.  
  
"Shhh.....Yami, please, don't cry. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I forgive you for yelling at me. Now can you forgive me for rejecting your apologizes the first time?" Bakura whispered into his ear.  
  
Throwing his arms around Bakura tightly, Yami let the tears fall freely again.  
  
"Of course I forgive you! I can't live without you," Yami responded, his voice again muffled by Bakura's clothing.  
  
The thief held Yami's shaking form until he had calmed down to a sleep-like condition. At this point, Bakura reached over and grabbed the tray that Taira had set down earlier.  
  
"Here, you should eat. I don't want you to die of starvation," Bakura stated, pulling a grape from the bunch that sat on Yami's gold plate. Yami moaned tiredly but accepted the grape as it was pressed to his lips. In the same way he ate the next four grapes before opening his eyes and grabbing his own grapes.  
  
"Maybe you should have some too, Bakura," Yami whispered, popping a grape into his mouth.  
  
"I'll only eat it if you feed them to me," Bakura teased. Yami smirked and placed a grape between his lips. Bakura leant over and placed his lips over Yami's, transferring the sweet piece of fruit from Yami's mouth to his own.  
  
Yami offered Bakura a few more grapes before pressing his head against Bakura's chest and yawned. The thief moved the empty grape vine off to the side and wrapped his arms around Yami's body again.  
  
"Stay here with me Bakura," Yami pleaded. Bakura sighed and kissed the small king's forehead.  
  
"Yami, I can't stay here with you. If someone walks in and sees us, I'll be lucky just be sold as a slave to some foreign land, if I'm not executed immediately," Bakura stated in caution.  
  
"No one will come in except Taira or Khin without my command. And they know about us. Please, I need someone to hold me," Yami confessed. When Bakura refused to give in, he dropped his eyes and started to sniffle again.  
  
"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, alright?" Bakura compromised, giving in to the soft persuasive noises Yami was making. Yami's sniffling stopped immediately and he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Yami shifted around in the bed after pulling his arms from around Bakura. He exhaled loudly and let his eyes fall shut. Bakura watched Yami's chest slowly rise and fall. His breaths were perfectly even and his body was fully relaxed. He was sleep. The thief watched Yami contently, completely oblivious to the fact that he too was being watched.

----

Cao: Not much to say, Dark is sleeping right now, so I have no one to argue with. Oh well. I am a little down right now; the Flames lost to San Jose, tying the series at 2-2. But I'm sure the Flames can get back on top of things.  
  
Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but don't count on it being this week. I have two exams and I want to do well on them. Byez!


	19. Battlecry

Chapter Nineteen: Battlecry  
  
Set's ice blue gaze focussed in on the tombrobber that held his Pharaoh. Jealousy flared up inside his soul. Snarling to himself, he restrained the urge of going over to the young king's bed and strangling the thief where he lay.  
  
'The army still needs him to fight, he's the strongest recruited. Perhaps he will be killed in battle,' Set thought to himself. He continued to watch as Bakura quietly unwrapped his arms from around Atemu and departed by the servant's door.  
  
Set rapidly strode over to the bed where Atemu lay fast asleep. He bent down and placed a kiss on the younger's lips. The Pharaoh's lips were warm and tasted like the sweetest honey. As the priest pulled away, he grinned at the content smile on Atemu's mouth as he hugged his pillow.  
  
Still smirking, Set disappeared into the entrance hallway. Atemu would be his. If the war didn't take Bakura's life, Set would personally see to it that the thief was killed.

---

Rays of sun struck Yami's eyes as the sun dawned over the horizon. His crimson orbs were met with bright light as he woke, causing him to blink.  
  
Yami yawned and, for once in his life, didn't feel horrible this morning. Taira cautiously opened the servant's door and walked in, Yami's breakfast on the tray that she carried.  
  
"Good morning Taira. What's for breakfast today?" Yami asked cheerfully. Taira fumbled and almost dropped the tray. She regained her balance and looked back at Yami.  
  
"I see you are in a good mood this morning, Pharaoh. Perhaps it has something to do with Bakura?" she replied and set the tray down. Yami laughed and walked to his balcony.  
  
"I feel wonderful today!" he called to the sun from the stone railing. A few of the servants tending the garden below looked up and smiled at the young king.  
  
Yami returned to the shelter of his room and dropped gracefully to the pillow by his table. Joyfully, he ate the food Taira had brought for him. He even offered a few grapes to Taira, who accepted them gratefully but surprised.  
  
A stern knock echoed through the room, causing Yami's happiness to evaporate. With a curt order, Yami ordered the door to be opened. Akhunadin pushed through the door and gave a polite bow to Yami.  
  
The young king nodded his head in acceptance and motioned for the priest to state his business.  
  
"I am glad to here you are in a good mood this morning, my Pharaoh. Because I have some rather depressing news. The Syrians, it seems, have overcome their fear of us sooner than we had hoped. They are marching for the city at a fast pace," Akhunadin panted, still tired from his evident dash to Yami's rooms. Yami immediately dropped any hope of having a perfectly happy day and took on a serious façade.  
  
"Have the recruits gathered and formed into divisions based on their strengths and weaknesses. I will be down shortly," Yami replied, rising from the comfort of the cushions. Bowing again, Akhunadin took his leave and went to complete his orders.  
  
Taira went to the armoire and pulled out a dark cloak for Yami. Donning the large cloak, Yami added a simple armband to his outfit. The armband displayed the three god monsters intertwined with each other. The sky god Osiris, the sun god Ra and the earth god Obelisk glared up at him with eyes made of the deepest red rubies. After settling the band on his arm, he picked up his father's sword and buckled it tightly to his belt.  
  
The last thing to be adjusted on his outfit was his crown. The gold was cold against his forehead and felt extra heavy today. Once he had gotten used to it, Yami glanced down at himself briefly in his mirror before strolling out of his rooms.  
  
The outer courtyard was full of men, all sorted into haphazardly placed groups ranging in size. Yami was taken by a number of guards to his chariot, which was positioned in the middle of the masses. The chariot was the best in the kingdom and was drawn by two large black horses. Yami stepped into the chariot and his personal escort surrounded him. He was pleased to see that Bakura was among them.  
  
Yami raised his arm and all fell silent.  
  
"Today, we go to war with our enemies. Whether we win or lose, we must give it our best efforts. Although many of you have never fought before, all have seen what war is possible of. The fate of Egypt rests with you. Forward we must go. To victory!" Yami shouted.  
  
"To victory!" the crowds echoed. Yami threw his hand forward and the entourage started to move. Yami maneuvered his own chariot to the front of the column.  
  
The main street to the gate from the palace was lined with people. Children clung to their parents' legs, wives and mothers wept for their husbands and sons as they marched down the road. Yami felt a deep feeling of guilt as he saw their torn faces.  
  
'How many of these men will never return to their families? How many must die?' Yami thought sorrowfully. He wished they could all return unharmed, but he knew his wish could never be fulfilled.  
  
As they left the city gate, Yami could faintly make out a cloud of dust rising in the distance. He knew it had been made by the Syrians. He signaled for the group to move faster and the men behind him began to run.  
  
The two armies clashed at midday with instant deaths on both sides. Yami let them fight with swords, even if they were disadvantaged that way. He planned on saving the monsters for the last minute.  
  
As the battle progressed, the Syrians managed to gain a large advantage. Upon learning this, Yami ordered for the weaker monsters to be summoned; only the weaker ones, to give the Syrians a false understatement of the Egyptians' power.  
  
Once the sun had set behind the mountains and both sides and set up camp, the fighting seemed to cease, to allow the soldiers time to rest. When Yami's scouts returned, however, they reported that the Syrians were planning a surprise attack in the night, so their numbers would be hidden by the shadows. Furious, Yami called the priests to his tent.  
  
"Take those who have dark monsters and attack their camp before they attack ours. Make sure that none of the monsters you take give off any kind of light. You're dismissed," he fumed. The priests bowed respectfully and departed in silence; partially because of the fact they were tired, but also because they didn't want to piss Yami off any further.  
  
Set left in a separate direction than the other five priests. Rapidly, he found the one he was looking for, lying beneath a chariot for shelter.  
  
"Get off your ass thief and make yourself useful," he commanded, kicking Bakura hard in the ribs. Bakura grunted and his eyes ripped open.  
  
"Damn you, Set. Can't you just let me sleep?" Bakura growled and sat up.  
  
"I have orders directly from Atemu to bring all those with dark monsters to the front. And you just happen to be one of them, so get off your lazy ass and follow me," Set sneered.  
  
Bakura pushed himself to his feet, a scowl smeared across his face. With Bakura trailing slightly behind Set, they walked quietly to where the others were waiting.  
  
Yami watched as the mass of men and monsters slowly stalked over the crest of the hill and disappeared towards the Syrian camp.  
  
The first rounds of attacks were successful. But Syrians, obviously expecting something like that, decided to bring out their secret weapon.  
  
A Syrian mage conjured a small, black orb that floated mid-air. In a strange tongue, neither Syrian nor Egyptian, he shouted out a spell. All the surrounding monsters were forced to leave their master's side as they were swept into the vortex.  
  
Once the threat of the monsters had vanished, the Syrians pressed a full- fledged attack on the unprepared Egyptians. Most not knowing how to cope with this kind of attack, the men scattered.  
  
Yami saw the disaster unfold before him and dashed from his tent to the nearest horse. Mounting it bareback, he flew towards the battle scene. He called everyone to stand behind him and prepared to give his life. Reaching into his soul, he grasped for the energy to summon. It was there and it yielded to his will.  
  
A bright light flooded the dark battlefield, as if the sun had somehow reappeared during the night. Both sides looked up at the light with fear as well as awe.  
  
There in the clouds was the sun god Ra. Surrendering all his energy to the mighty creature, he ordered one last attack. Flames erupted from the sun god's mouth and scorched the Syrians to the very sand they stood on. Nothing was left standing.  
  
Yami felt the energy leave his body as the monster disappeared and the light faded away. He was semiconscious of the shouts of victory that exploded around him. A few seconds later, Yami slipped from the horse to the ground, losing consciousness as he hit the sand.  
  
Set was immediately at his side. Lifting the Pharaoh's limp body, he cried out demands to get the injured taken cared of before heading off to the nearest chariot.

----

Cao: I hope that wasn't too bad of a battle scene, I can't really write those things.  
  
Dark: It was fine. Only two chapters left! Please RR! 


	20. Murder

Chapter Twenty: Murder  
  
Bakura woke up underneath a ragged blanket in a large tent full of other men. During the fight, he had been caught by the tip of a Syrian spear and had been cut deeply. A few of his ribs had been broken. He was lucky to be alive.  
  
Shoving the instant pain out of his mind, he stood and wobbled towards the nearest guard.  
  
"Can you tell me where I can find the Pharaoh?" he asked. The guard stared at him weirdly before answering.  
  
"The High Priest took him back to the palace last night," he replied. "The Pharaoh fell unconscious with minor injuries after his stunning attack in the middle of the night."  
  
Bakura was the one to stare now. Set had taken Yami back to the palace? He dashed from the tent, his body groaning in protest. Finding his mount tethered nearby, Bakura undid the reins and scrambled onto the animal's back. Ignoring the angry shouts from around him, he nudged the horse into a gallop and headed straight for the city.

---

Yami's head throbbed with pain as he woke up. He tried to move his arm, but couldn't find the energy. The attack last night, the one he had thought would take his life, had swallowed all his strength, leaving him perfectly helpless.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Atemu. I personally thought you wouldn't make it. At least I was right on one of my predictions," came Set's voice, somewhere in the room. Yami's body froze. To Set, he looked confused, when he was absolutely terrified.  
  
"I'm afraid your 'love', Bakura, was killed in the battle last night. I'm so sorry."  
  
Yami felt his hopes fall. With Bakura dead, Set could do what ever he wished with Yami. His vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't tell me you're crying over that pathetic excuse of a thief. He was worth nothing!" Set spat. Yami recoiled in fear. "But since he's dead and everyone else is still at the battlefield, there won't be any interruptions. I can do what I want."  
  
The bed beside Yami sagged as Set placed his body next to Yami's. Leaning towards the small king, Set roughly grabbed Yami's hair and crushed their lips together with bruising force.  
  
Yami struggled, but Set's hands knotted in Yami's hair, preventing him from doing much. The younger continued to cry, his cheeks soaked with tears.  
  
Leaving one hand thoroughly entangled in Yami's tricolored locks; his other hand made their way down Yami's body. The small king squirmed in discomfort as Set's hands drifted beneath his shirt.  
  
Set left his spot on the bed beside Yami and rolled on top of the small Pharaoh. Set's free hand traveled up and grazed over one of Yami's nipples. Yami moaned unvoluntarily, allowing Set to push his tongue into Yami's mouth.  
  
As Set's tongue continued to ravish Yami's mouth, Set's other hand untangled itself from the mass of hair and joined the other in its travelled downwards. The High Priest's long fingers slipped beneath the hem of Yami's kilt and danced over the Pharaoh's smooth thighs.

---

Bakura leapt from the horse as he reached the outer courtyard where they had departed from the other day. He raced to the ivy outside of Yami's room. Continuing to ignore the pain stabbing through his body, he scurried up the hanging vines.  
  
He climbed to Yami's balcony and threw back the silk hangings. The room was empty. Fear filled Bakura as he realized Set must have taken Yami to his own rooms.  
  
'Yami, what has Set done with you?' he cried mentally. Spying an ornamented dagger on Yami's chest of drawers, he grabbed it and shoved it behind his belt, out of sight. That done, he raced off down the hall.  
  
He stopped in a deserted corridor and searched his mind for information on the palace. His mind flew back to the blueprints he had looked over in Khanut's store. Mentally, he retraced the path to the high Priest's apartments and burned them into his mind. With the pathway to the High Priest's rooms imprinted in his head, Bakura took off again.  
  
The few servants that were in the halls threw themselves out of Bakura's way. The thief dashed down various halls and passages, desperately searching for the way into Set's rooms. The conjuror had hidden his rooms carefully, in case something along the lines of this situation ever happened.  
  
He entered the long, narrow servant's corridor to Set's room. As he ran along in the darkness, he could hear cries of anguish echoing off the stone walls. He threw himself at the door with all his speed, causing the door to spring open. He flew into the room and froze before the scene in front of him.  
  
Yami was pinned beneath Set, his eyes red from crying. Set had gone back to his old tactics and had Yami's arms trapped in his own shirt again. The priest's hands were travelling over the Pharaoh's helpless body; one sliding across Yami's exposed chest, the other moving mercilessly under his thin, silk kilt.  
  
Bakura's mind filled with rage as a Set leaned over and forced a kiss from Yami's puffy lips. The Pharaoh wiggled under Set's savage administrations, trying pointlessly to pry the taller one off of him.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami cried desperately after Set had taken his lips away, his eyes reaching out for Bakura. Yami's mind was spinning from the lack of oxygen caused by Set's weight on top of him. Set had said Bakura was dead, having being killed during the fight. But Bakura was standing right in front of them. Had Set lied to throw Yami's guard off, or was this Bakura an illusion; a ghost?  
  
Bakura's mind focussed on its goal: kill Set. Leaping forward, he tackled the priest off of the bed and off of Yami. Set landed hard on the stone floor with Bakura hovering above him.  
  
Careful not to reveal Yami's dagger concealed in his belt, he attacked Set with his fists. Set was obviously unarmed as he took advantage of Yami's injuries, as he thought Bakura was also.  
  
Yami watched the fight from the bed, his fear rooting him in place on top of the blanket. Set managed to get Bakura to the floor, with a strong hold on his neck.  
  
"What makes you think you can beat me this time, thief? I've beaten you once, and I'm very capable of doing it again," Set sneered as Bakura's face shifted to a shade of blue. The pale haired thief grimaced and wiggled out of Set's grasp. Flipping them both over, it was Bakura's turn to make a snide remark.  
  
"I have a feeling fate is with me this time, priest," Bakura sneered back. Set growled and threw Bakura off of him, standing up in the process.  
  
The fight continued, both participants growing weary. Bakura was tiring faster, however, as his movements slowed quicker than Set's. But just as Yami thought Set would kill Bakura, he expelled a great spurge of energy and spun out and behind the priest. Set stumbled as Bakura flashed passed him. A ray of light reflected off of a silver blade as Bakura whipped it from its sheath in his belt and plunged it into the brunette's back.  
  
The High Priest's eyes widened as a spurt of blood shot from his back. He gasped and fell forward, a look of pure surprise in his last glare. As he hit the ground, his ice blue eyes glazed over and showed no further signs of life.  
  
He was dead, and it had been Yami's dagger that had skewered his evil heart.

-----

Cao: Okay, you can't tell me that wasn't predictable. Of course Bakura was going to win, for love and everything.  
  
Dark: Yes, very predictable. That isn't a good thing for a writer, you know.  
  
Cao: Shut up. The last chapter is just an epilogue type of thing, but it includes details about the sequel. Hope you leave a pretty little review for me!

P.S.- Go Flames Go!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Reminiscence

Chapter Twenty One: Reminiscence  
  
Bakura tottered over to the bed and collapsed beside Yami, completely exhausted. The young Pharaoh was still in shock at the sight of his very own dagger protruding from Set's back, blood gushing out from around it. Shaking the shock from himself, he shuffled closer to Bakura.  
  
The same white-blue light from the beginning surrounded Yami as he reached out to heal Bakura. Said thief convulsed as the large amount of magic flowed through him, healing all his wounds.  
  
Once he was done, Yami curled up beside Bakura.  
  
"Why don't we go back to your room Yami? This place smells like blood," Bakura commented his face twisting in to a grimace. Getting off the bed, he reached for the dagger that had caused the High Priest's death.  
  
"Leave it there Bakura," Yami called. "The other priests will think I killed him and they can't do anything about that. But if they found out you had killed him, they would have you executed no matter what I said or did."  
  
Bakura withdrew his outstretched hand and returned it to his side. He walked back to Yami and extended his arm again, offering it to Yami. The Pharaoh took it gladly and was lifted from the tousled bed.  
  
"Shall we go then, my Pharaoh?" Bakura inquired, using the name Yami hated the most.  
  
Yami didn't retort at first. His mind was wandering through everything that had happened in the last month. It was almost too much to believe actually happened. Putting those memories aside, he leaned against Bakura as they walked through the halls together.  
  
"I will always be 'your Pharaoh'."  
  
Owari

------

BIG THANK YOU'S GO OUT TO...  
  
Misaki Shinta  
  
Hermione Bullstrode  
  
Queen Arwen Elessar  
  
Todokanunegai  
  
StarLite-Phoenix  
  
Inith  
  
ShadowSpirits  
  
Kate  
  
WakefromAkumu  
  
Razor  
  
Darq Seraph  
  
Jme  
  
Cygna-hime  
  
Rowan Girl  
  
Hyogail  
  
Ryou Bakura Fan  
  
Luel  
  
Shakespeare's Pizza (my 50th reviewer!)  
  
Anime Crazed  
  
Zoe  
  
Silver Mirror  
  
Nanami  
  
Angel Yami-ko 

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.

Yami's sennen queen

Monaliza  
  
...FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND SUPPORTING IT AS YOU DID. ARIGATOU MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hopefully the sequel will be up soon (August/September). It, as Luel guessed, takes place in present time. I hope all of you will come and support the sequel as well. If you wish to receive an email when the sequel does go up, leave me a note in a review or email me at kaitykat89hotmail.com  
  
And again, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(P.S. GO FLAMES GO! Bringin' home the Cup!)


End file.
